A Crossing of Paths: When Angels Conspire
by tksanders3
Summary: What happens when the fates of two seemingly unrelated kids are entrusted to two troublemakers? They, with a little help from a meddling Time Guardian, set the two youngsters on a collision course with destiny. Harry/Usagi. Harry/Hermione? M for saftey. [On Progressive Hiatus]
1. Of Angels and Avatars

[AN] I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon in any capacity.

A Crossing of Paths: When Angels Conspire

Chapter One: Of Angels and Avatars

Undetermined time

Realm known to some as Heaven

A young woman sat behind her desk, head in hands, worrying over the situation before her. She looked to be in her early twenties, regular build, fair complexion, and a touch on the short side. Her hair was long and straight, reaching to about mid-back. The bangs hung down on either side to frame her face. She brushed one side behind her ear to reveal features that illustrate her distant Asian ancestry. All in all, a fairly average looking individual if you ignored the fact that her hair color was unmistakably dark green. Not to mention the white feathery wings or the floating golden halo. The angel stood from her chair and smoothed the wrinkles from her white clothing and took a deep breath while she stretched out her aching back muscles. It had been a very long day. She then picked up the open file on her desk and looked it over again for the umpteenth time.

What was it with this one anyways? She'd lost count of how many times she'd tried to fix it. Sometimes she'd changed events, made little detours, even implanted certain ideas to change things. Some things worked. Some didn't. No matter what she tried this file always ended up back on her desk. ' I don't know if the higher ups don't like the results or if there's just a bunch of folks out there with overactive imaginations that just like seeing me scramble.' She thought to herself. It wasn't all that uncommon to have the same file remain open for untold repetitions. In fact she could think of a few of her co-workers that were still replaying their very first case. 'It's not that big of a deal.' She thought. 'It's not like I don't like the kid. In fact he's almost like family by now.' She smirked. It also wasn't like she didn't have time for it. Time does flow differently in this realm, and she has the rest of eternity to do this job. No. it wasn't any of that. The problem was that she had completely run out of ideas.

That is where we find her. Silently pacing her office, file in hand. Completely and totally out of ideas. 'What am I going to do? I can't think of a thing that I haven't already tried.' She tossed the file onto her desk and plopped into her chair. 'I have to have another idea in my brain somewhere. I just have to find it.' She thought as she picked up her pen as if to write down a new plan….except she didn't have one.

Here is where if this were a movie they would insert a musical time lapse montage of her doing all kinds of crazy things as if she were in fast-forward. Pacing her office. Laying on the floor. Throwing things. Having a snack. Taking a nap. Etc. but seeing as this is a story you'll have to do that yourself. When the montage is over she is left sitting back in her chair. Feet up on the desk, looking at the ceiling, hands behind her head bobbing her pen up and down in her mouth with her teeth. Still with no ideas.

*knock, knock* came the sound from her door before it opened slowly.

Hey Lora, you figure out anything new yet?" asked the newcomer. She also wore the white clothes, wings, and halo, but she had somewhat Germanic facial features which complimented her slightly taller build and long silvery blonde hair.

No Anna I haven't. I've literally done everything I can think of. Every time I think I have a new thought, I remember that I've already tried it. It's almost enough to make me go crazy….almost….*silence*…how about you? Come up with anything for that repeater of yours?" Asked Lora playfully accusing.

Nope. I'm in the same boat as you. Been going over it for who knows how long. I got nothing. So I figured we could share our helplessness. Haha." Laughed Anna as she flopped her own file onto Lora's desk and seated herself in one of the comfy chairs in front of it.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until the new guardian initiative gets up and running and then we can handle it that way for a while." Said Lora, as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know. It just sounds too much like we're passing the buck when you put it that way." Said Anna dismissively.

Well what other choice do we have?" Asked Lora.

How about we swap cases?" Suggested Anna after a few moments thought.

Nah. Remember how much trouble we got in last time we did that. I don't think the higher ups will like it….however, if we….no…I don't think it would….well maybe…" Lora said as she scrunched her eyebrows in thought.

What? What is it? You have an idea?" Anna asked leaning forward excitedly.

Well, maybe. We'd have to keep it under the table so to speak… Yeah….. It could work too… But there's a lot more risk that would go along with it than normal." Warned Lora as she stared off into space.

Well that's the understatement of the millennium. I'm beginning to think our two cases are the very tip top of the "Risk List". Just how many times has your charge landed himself in this office just for you to send him back for another re-do?" Anna asked playfully pointing a finger at her.

Haha. At least half again as many times as yours I'd say." Lora fired back.

Really, that many?" Asked Anna astonished.

"Well I don't know your charge all that well, but I'd say she's not near as reckless as mine." Answered Lora.

I dunno. I've seen bulls in china shops with more grace than mine. I swear, you look up clumsy in the dictionary and it'll have her picture in it, poor kid. *sigh* if it wasn't for her heart of gold I don't know what I'd do with her." Said Anna lovingly.

Now that my dear girl is something we both have in common. Which brings me back around to my idea." Lora paused for dramatic effect. She crossed her arms and sat back looking pleased with herself.

For goodness sake spill it woman. The suspense is killing me!" Exclaimed Anna who was now on the edge of her seat.

You said it yourself. We're in the same boat right?" Stated Lora.

Yeah. And?" Asked Anna.

The same _Exact_ boat. You might say." Lora said hoping she'd get the idea.

I might, but I'm still not following." Anna frowned.

Lora leaned in close and softly continued "Well what's stopping us actually putting the two of them in their own little boat….together." Stated Lora complete with hand gestures and barely contained enthusiasm.

Anna merely looked at her curiously, her face betraying nothing as she thought about the concept. She sat back in her chair and took a breath before a small smirk came across her face. "Now that…is one heck of an idea, but how do we do it?" Anna asked mischievously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setsuna Meioh was having a lunch break. Being guardian of time she had the luxury of being able to do pretty much whatever she wanted. Not that she would abuse it of course. She'd lived far too long and seen far too many things for that kind of nonsense. No, she was currently enjoying a nice hot bowl of instant ramen. One of life's little pleasantries. After draining the last of her meager meal, she sat back and let out a satisfied sigh. All was well. Then suddenly, it was almost as if something snapped inside her head, for a moment nothing in the universe made any sense. Noise, light, emotions, time, space, gravity all of it mixed together until there was no separation between them. Then, just as suddenly. It all stopped and Setsuna was back where she was, frozen for a moment in shock. Her ears still ringing.

What in the name of all things holy was that?" she asked herself. "Something was changed. What was it?" she quickly summoned her Garnet Rod and began her examination of the timeline. Something was indeed different. Crystal Tokyo was no longer an option. It was better…somehow it was….more. She saw an entire Crystal Millennium. There was more danger in store for sure, but it seemed there was almost no fuss made about it. Someone had pulled a fast one on her. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Better though the future was, no one pulls one over on the guardian of time and gets away with it. She flashed away to the gates of time to begin her examination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like I said, we'll have to keep at least our planning of it hush-hush until it's over with. I think we should start by comparing notes." Said Lora standing up and reaching to grab Anna's file. She opened it and set it beside her own file. Anna moved to stand beside her as they began to discuss the particulars.

At least they're both on the same plane of existence, that's one problem solving itself." Noted Anna.

They're on different continents though, which could be a problem." Said Lora.

Not to mention the language barrier." Added Anna.

Hmm. Oh!. Look here" Lora pointed at Anna's file. "We simply swap this around and that will put the two of them in the same country at least." She said.

Only for a week though." Anna pointed out.

It was long enough for the other girl to find her destiny." Argued Lora.

Yes, but look what happens to that other girl if she doesn't go." Anna Turns a page and shows it to Lora.

Oh I see what you mean. That just won't do. How about we just add another trip onto it. Send both of them." Lora Suggested.

That may be alright. The two girls can't meet though. It'd throw things off too much." Said Anna.

That's simple, the other girl can do as originally planned, and your charge can be on the other side of town doing completely different things, just as long as she is in the same city." Lora bargained.

I think that may just be the ticket. But what about your charge Lora? How do we get him there?" Asked Anna.

Same way. Add a third. Should be easier since they're already in the country."

Hmm…" thought Anna.

Hmm Indeed." Lora pondered for a few moments before another thought occurred. She gave the files a cursory examination for irregularities before voicing it. "What do you say we also use this opportunity to uh…better equip our charges for the future?" Said Lora.

You mean start them early?"

Why not? It's worked for the both of us before hasn't it? Plus they'll be a force to be reckoned with later. The question is how to get the other keeper to tag along so she can meet her protégé." Pondered Lora.

That's easy. The keepers decided on a coin flip whether to split up or go together. A simple puff of wind and it's heads instead of tails." Solved Anna. "What about your charge? How do we start him off?"

Oh with him, it doesn't take very much. A well placed question to the right person will start his gears turning, and I believe our little keeper can help us out with that as well. See?" Lora gestured to the paper which was currently updating itself as they schemed.

OH and look here. If we use the same little song and dance I normally use look what happens." Exclaimed Anna.

I love it when a plan comes together." Smirked Lora. "What about language? Any ideas?"

Hmm… you said he was curious once you gave him a push right? how about a pen pal?" Offered Anna.

That could work. Whoever he's paired with would have to start him slow and work with him, but I could see him eventually jumping right in."

I've got the perfect person in mind, and what's more it won't affect anything until later." Said Anna.

Ok I see what you did there. *looking at the paper* what about your end? Same gag different day?" Asked Lora.

Same hurdle with her. Have anyone in mind?" Asked Anna.

Sure do. and what's funny is it's almost a mirror of your suggestion." Laughed Lora.

Lora…You're a genius." Anna said looking at the results. "Alright then. We may have to worry about them suspecting something though when they find out." Said Anna worried.

If I know them like I think I do they'll just play it off as a coincidence, or maybe destiny. Which actually wouldn't be that far off the mark would it?" Laughed Lora.

Hahahaha. You know. This has turned into a very interesting day. I think I'll go get us some coffee while you keep scheming." Said Anna as she started to leave the room.

That sounds wonderful." Answered Lora as she sat down to study the two files side by side. And as the scene changes we finally catch a glimpse of the two files on the desk. Only the two subject's pictures are visible along with a few of the bigger lines of print beside them.

The first photo was of a young man with ruffled black hair and emerald green eyes shining behind his broken glasses. "Name: Lord Harry James Potter aka: The Boy Who Lived. Caseworker: Lora" The second photo was of a young woman with long golden blonde hair which was done up in two buns, or odangos, on top of her head with long ponytails coming out from each. She had large beautiful cerulean blue eyes. "Name Princess Usagi Serenity Tsukino aka: Sailor Moon. Caseworker: Anna."

Anna returned with the coffee. As she entered she shut and locked the door behind her. Lora raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing. Anna then placed a cup of coffee in front of Lora and placed one in front of the seat she herself had occupied earlier. But the strange thing was the third cup she placed in front of the other seat beside her. 'something's not right here. Locked door, and a third cup of coffee? And now she's shutting my blinds.'

Expecting company Anna?" She asked suspiciously.

Yes I figured we would be getting a visitor soon. She is due any moment actually." She chuckled playfully as she moved to stand almost in the middle of the office.

Who would be…." She didn't get to finish that question as a bright purple flash lit the office for a split second and before them stood a young woman with long dark hair the same shade as Lora's. she was dressed in the strangest outfit Lora had ever seen and she had with her a long silver staff shaped somewhat like a giant key. Lora and the newcomer locked eyes for a second, both were extremely confused at the moment. Lora raised a finger and opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it as yet another purple light shone from the woman. When it faded it was revealed that the young woman was now dressed similarly to the two angels. Minus the halo and wings of course. She still maintained her silver staff, but now in the middle of her forehead was a glowing purple symbol that looked like a 'P' and an 'L' put together. The woman looked down and confusedly examined her new attire. Anna motioned toward the newcomer and said

Lora, may I introduce to you the guardian of time, the guardian senshi of the planet Pluto." She turned to Pluto."Nice to see you again Setsuna. We've been expecting you. I'm Anna by the way, and that's Lora. You don't remember me, but we go way back. Please have a seat I brought you some coffee. 1 cream 2 sugar and a splash of vanilla right?" the two other women just stared at her. Mouths wide open with astonishment.

Y,Yes…But how do you" Pluto started, but Anna cut her off.

Don't worry about it. Like I said, we go way back, and as such I know you aren't used to being the one in the dark so we'll have to sit and explain it. Have a seat. Enjoy the coffee. " Said Anna.

Anna, what's going on?" asked Lora.

I figured as much. You've never done anything to affect Crystal Tokyo have you? Otherwise you definitely would have met her before. That's what always brings her to my office." She laughed. " She's quite the detective this one. Not sure how she keeps finding me, but I suspect a blind leap in the direction of the root of the change hoping to get lucky. She wields those time gates like a sword and man is it sharp. Am I right Setsuna?" Anna asked in her direction. Pluto merely showed a face somewhere between confusion, frustration, indignation, and fear. "See. That's what I always get. No answers, just a weird expression. I think it means I'm right." She chuckled again. "It's okay. We're on the same side. In fact we were just about to need your help."

[Author's Note]

First of all, if you're reading this I want to thank you for doing so. I'll be surprised if anyone reads anything I've written. This is one of my first Fanfic's so you'll have to excuse me. I'm actually writing three right now, but this will probably be the first to go up. The plan is not to post anything until I'm done or close to it. Easier to change things that way. Now on to the notes.

The character Lora comes from a Harry Potter story called "Death's Pride" by Paladeus, where she served in the same capacity. All credit for her should go to him. I don't remember any details about Lora really, other than she was mischievous, and I'm not checking on purpose so it's less likely for me to steal something. I really enjoyed that story and her character and what I've written for her is what stuck with me.

Not sure if you'll be able to follow this chapter. A lot of it is intentionally vague. Just roll with it.

I'm a recent convert to the Harry Potter/Sailor Moon universe. I thank a story called "The Girl Who Loved." By Darth Drafter for indoctrinating me. It's a HP/SM/Ranma 1/2 multicross. I wanted to do one like it, but I wouldn't let myself as I haven't ever watched Ranma. I get the premise of it though.

This will for sure be a Harry/Usagi pairing. I'm completely sold on that. I never liked Mamoru anyways. He's a wuss. Shows up long enough to throw a rose and then lets the girls do all the work, and his only backup weapon is a stupid cane. So expect some Mamoru bashing. I haven't planned it out yet, but it will happen I'm certain. I'm also a die-hard Harry/Hermione fan. I'm not sure if I can bear to separate them. So she may end up in the mix as well. I do like a little Harry/Hermione/Luna action as well, but that may be a little ambitious for me right now. Not sure yet. We'll see where the story takes me.

I'm not sure how I'm going to treat Dumbles or the Weasleys yet. I do enjoy a good bashing for the both of them, but I'm not really sold on going whole hog and making them dark. I prefer manipulative. We'll just see I guess.

I guess I should explain the heaven/angel/multiverse thing. The idea is that God, or your deity of choice, created all things. All people. All ideas. So on some level any thought or idea had by anyone, ever, is real to some extent. It's as real as you choose to make it. And it's heaven's job to see to each of the infinite universes and their outcomes. Hence the caseworkers. They oversee certain events or individuals to ensure things go to plan, or ensure they don't depending on the situation. The reason for the repeats I explained somewhat in the chapter with a direct jab at you the reader. By this premise, any time either you, the reader, or I, the writer, have an idea for a story or whatnot, we create another alternate universe where our idea is possible. It may be exactly identical to another universe except for one little thing. For want of a nail, and all that. And will then require the assigned caseworker to repeat the case. Clear as mud?

With Anna being Usagi's caseworker, she naturally would have met Pluto before. But being as Heaven exists outside of time, and Pluto is confined by it, to her, every repeat is like the other's never happened. It's time travel without the possibility of a paradox. Again, clear as mud? That doesn't mean Pluto cannot use her time and space powers to travel outside of time and space to where heaven exists. As with heat and light so follows time. In that there is no cold or dark, just the absence of heat and light. So timeless is still time, just absent of it therefore she can still find it and go there. Although when she does she is no longer in her element so she must abide by the rules of the realm, hence the wardrobe change and her planetary powers activating just to keep her there.

The guardian initiative is a reference to another story I'm writing. Don't worry about it. Supposed to be mysterious.

I always thought the power balance in SM was erratic. Usually they were terribly underpowered, but yet they still have the power to save the entire galaxy? Not buying it. Pick one and stick with it. In my story the senshi will be intentionally OP.

I drew a little drawing of the three's first meeting. If only there was a site where art that is deviant could be posted. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*

tksanders3DOTdeviantartDOTcom/art/Of-Angels-and-Avatars-304619948

Read and Review.

No Flames Please. I'm a Firefighter and will not hesitate to soak you with my Stream of Justice (patent pending)..lol. not really…but seriously…nah…but for real…

Tksanders3


	2. Of Letters and Languages

[AN] I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon

A Crossing of Paths: When Angels Conspire

Chapter Two: Of Letters and Languages

St. Grogory's Primary School

Surrey, England

Grade 2 Class A

A small, even for his age, 7 year old, by the name of Harry James Potter, sat quietly in his desk at the front of the class. His choice to sit there wasn't so much due to enthusiasm for learning as much as it was desire to be as far away from his whale of a cousin named Dudley. Harry knew that poor Dudders wouldn't be caught dead in the front row, plus Harry could see the board better from here and that couldn't be a bad thing. He was a smart boy, though he tried not to show it. Probably due to the beatings he would receive if his marks outshone his cousin's. Not that his teachers had a clue that was the case. Some had recognized his intelligence and helped him learn quietly, but still others had written him off as a troublemaker. 'Such is life' he thought to himself as the teacher droned on.

….which is why I'll be assigning you all pen-pals for this term. I have here a list of kids your age from all over the world. When I've given you the name and address of your pen-pal I want you to compose a short letter introducing yourself to them. You may make it as long as you like and talk about whatever interests you. Then I want you to put your letter in an envelope and seal it then raise your hand. Then I will be around to assist you with writing the address in the proper format and applying postage. We'll send them off and within a week or so your new friends should have replied. This assignment will be for a grade, but don't worry about it too much. All you have to do is have a conversation with your friend and you pass. Should be an easy A for some of you to pick your grade up a little. You know who you are." The teacher said sternly, but playfully. "Any questions?" A young girl on the other side of the room raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Walters?" The teacher called on her.

Mrs. Kensington, you said that they would be from all over the world. What if our pen-pal doesn't speak English?" The girl asked worriedly.

That won't be a problem. As you may know English is one of the most widely spoken languages in the world. Most other countries that traditionally do not speak English have now started teaching it to their children while in school. So before long most people should have at least a basic understanding of it. But rest assured that the children on this list should at least be able to read and write it reasonably well. Another reason for this assignment is to help the foreign students learn the language better. Also, if any of you are interested in learning more about your pen-pal's native language I'm supposed to encourage you to learn some of it, and at the end of the term, if you want, you can send them a letter written in their language for extra credit." Said Mrs. Kensington Happily.

Why should we even bother to learn another stupid language?" Blurted out a voice from the back of the class.

Learning and being able to speak another language can be invaluable as you get older. It helps the mind develop faster, and can even help you get jobs when you become an adult. Plus they are easier to learn when you're younger and not so set in your ways. Also, we raise our hands before speaking in my classroom Mr. Dursley. Or have you forgotten that?" She said sternly.

Sorry ma'am." He mumbled, clearly not sorry in the least.

Very well, if there are no more questions I'll hand out the information for your new Pen-Pals." She said as she moved about the class handing them note cards. She handed one to Harry.

Thank you." He mumbled as he read his card.

Ami Mizuno

Female

Age 7

Tokyo Central Elementary School Rm. 2-A

Tokyo, Japan. 415241

Harry shrugged and started writing his letter, not really sure what to say to a girl from Japan.

Dear Ami.

Hello, My name is Harry Potter. My teacher says that we will be writing each other for the rest of term and that I should introduce myself. So, Hi. I've never met anyone from Japan before. Is it nice there? I hope you can read my letter ok. Mrs. Kensington says that you can write in English. Which is good because I don't know any Japanese. I might want to learn it though. Is it hard? She says that if I write you a letter in Japanese I can get extra credit. I could use it. I hear that Tokyo is a large city. I've never really been to any big cities before either. Well, my aunt and uncle took me in to London once before, but I had to stay in the car. I live with them. My aunt, uncle and cousin. They tell me that when I was a baby, my parents and I were in a car crash and only I survived. I don't remember any of that though. Which is good I guess. It makes me sad sometimes too. I got this nasty scar on my forehead from it, but I kind of think it's cool cause it's shaped like a lightning bolt. I don't really have any hobbies. I like to read when I can. My favorite book is The Hobbit. My aunt won't let me have a library card so I can check books out, but I can still go there and read them on the weekends. Plus I can get away from my cousin Dudley. He doesn't like me very much. I know he'd never think to look in the library. In fact I don't think he could even spell library. But enough about me. What about you? What do you like to do? Do you like to read? What's your favorite book? Do you have any brothers or sisters? I wish I did. I don't have many friends. Dudley bullies anyone who's friendly with me, but he won't be able to do that to you being on the other side of the world. I'm looking forward to reading your letter.

Your New(hopefully) Friend,

Harry Potter.

Harry placed his letter in his envelope, sealed it, and raised his hand. He may just find a friend in this Ami girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tokyo West Elementary

Grade 2 B.

A 7 year old Usagi was not having a very good day. First she overslept and missed the bus. So she could only eat once piece of toast before running out the door with her second. She tripped and fell just outside her house and her toast fell in a puddle. And after running all the way to school she was still tardy and got wrote up by the teacher. Again. The teacher droned on as Usagi tried to catch a few more Z's, but was awoken by him handing her a letter addressed to her.

Whats this?" She asked sleepily.

A letter from your pen-pal. Weren't you listening?" He scolded.

Um….yeah sure." She lied.

*Sigh* Just read it and write them back." He told her.

She looked again at the letter in her hands.

To: Usagi Tsukino

Tokyo West Elementary Rm 2-B

Tokyo, Japan 415241

From: Hermione Granger

Montgomery Junior School Room 2-A, Essex

London, England, 940352

'Great. I bet it's in English. Just what I need today…well at least I don't have to speak it.' She thought to herself as she opened the envelope. She smiled though at the first line of text. 'well this could be interesting.' She read on.

Dear Usagi-Chan.

Ohaiogozaimasu, Watashiwa Granger, Hermione des. Nippongoga scoshe wakalimasu, Demu mada jozujarimasen. Eegoga Wakalimaska?(Translation: Hello, I am Hermione Granger. I understand a little Japanese, but I'm not skilled yet. Do you understand English?) Gomenazai, but that is the extent of my Japanese, but I'm working on it. My teacher already awarded me the extra credit for knowing any Japanese at all. Isn't that great? Anyways, I thought you might appreciate not having to read my entire letter in English.

The letter rambled on and on about this or that. At first Usagi was sort of annoyed by it, but towards the end of the letter Hermione started talking about what she knew of Japan and Tokyo's history, which surprised her. The girl knew facts and interesting little tidbits that she reckoned her teacher didn't know. By the end of it she had grown attached to this strange overly talkative English girl, and decided this wasn't so bad after all. The girl seemed like the bookish type and she had skimmed over where she should have talked about her friends. 'I bet the other girls don't like her cause she's smart…I hate how shallow people can be sometimes. Something like that doesn't matter in the slightest to me. I'll be this girl's friend and that's that. Plus maybe she could help me with my homework' she laughed as she thought. Usagi then began composing her response. In mostly broken English, but she had a little more practice than her classmates. She had an aunt that lived in America who liked to send her jokes and riddles written in English and if she could translate it by the time she came and visited, she would take her for ice cream. 'Of course, the few times I couldn't we still went for ice cream.' She realized. 'Oh well, it's better when you win it.' She thought with a triumphant fist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later

Harry potter could barely contain his excitement. Mrs. Kensington was passing out the letters. He was going to finally hear from Ami. He hoped she liked his letter. What if she didn't? what if I was rude or nosy? All these questions ran through his mind until he was handed his letter. He was now almost afraid to look. But somehow he found the courage to open the letter. And after reading the first few lines he started to relax.

Dear Harry-kun.

My name is Ami Mizuno. I am pleased to meet you. My teacher has told us much the same thing I'm sure. I can see you are nearly as excited as I am over this assignment. I too have never met anyone from England and am pleased to say that is no longer true ne?

As you can see, my English is very good. At least my teacher says so. I learned it almost a year ago now along with French and German. I love learning new languages. I'm currently working on Latin and Arabic. And No, I don't believe that Japanese is very hard to learn. The biggest hurdle for a native English speaker would be that it is not based in Latin. so it's not as simple as "This word in Japanese, means this word in English." It's more a collection of ideas. For example: in English you might say:" Nice weather isn't it." Where it Japanese it would be: "Iiotenki des ne?" or literally: "Good weather. It is. No?" and that is written in romaji or English letters. Learning the kanji is more complicated, but I'm getting off track. You just happened to hit on one of my hobbies right of the bat. ^_^ I'm certain that with me as your pen-pal you will get your extra credit.

Tokyo is indeed a large city. It is nice because anything you want isn't more than a few blocks away, but it is also easy to get lost. I'm sorry to hear about your parents. I'm sure they were wonderful people. But your aunt, uncle and cousin don't sound very pleasant. Just don't let it bother you. You're a good person, I can tell. No bad person's favorite book is The Hobbit. Which is one of my own favorites. I'm surprised that there's another 7 year old out there who's read it.

I also like to paint. My art tutor says that I'm very good, but I'm not so sure. I am also an only child. My parents separated when I was younger. My mom is a doctor and my dad is a traveling artist. He had to move away because of work but mom couldn't leave. I guess living apart made them grow apart. I still see him every now and then though. I'm glad that we have so much in common. The other kids in my class don't like me very much either. They think I'm trying to show off. They think I dye my hair to stand out so the teacher will see me and I can show off how smart I am. They don't understand. I told them it's naturally that color and I just want to be the best I can be so that one day I can be a doctor too and help people like mom does. But anyways. I'm glad I have a friend. Even if he does live half a world away.

Your(definite) new Nakama

Ami Mizuno

p.s. our teacher took pictures so we could send with our letters and our new friends could see what we look like. I'd love it if you could send one as well. Mine should be in the envelope.

Harry took another look in the envelope and sure enough there was a photo. In it was a young girl in a school uniform. She had short hair and pale blue eyes, and sure enough her hair was blue as well. ' I see what she means about the hair. I'd hate to see what Uncle Vernon would do if I turned up with blue hair. *shudder* well, she says it's natural, so who am I to argue. I'm just glad to finally have a friend.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger was so excited she couldn't sit still. She held in her hands a letter from one Usagi Tsukino. She was so abuzz with thoughts and questions she had forgotten to even open it. She finally realized this and fixed the problem, and began to read.

Hello Hermione-Chan. Usagi I am. Sorry, English writing not very strong. Reading Ok though. Speaking very bad. Hope to be better in future. Maybe you help Usagi? Hermione seem very smart. Know more than Usagi teacher about Tokyo. Amazing know French already. Also have very good Japanese in letter. Make Usagi laugh. Yes name mean Rabbit. Mother call me bunny. Usagi clumsy. Hit foot on couch many times. Jump up and down. Mom and dad laugh many times, and say that Usagi odangos look like Rabbit. Sorry not know English odangos. You see in picture. Hope see Hermione picture in next letter. =D Hermione seem to talk many words. Usagi too. Seem like maybe we be lost nii-sans. Usagi not much smart, grades not good. Like very much art and history. Now have reason like English. Usagi aunt to visit on holidays from America. Maybe help learn more English. Have not brothers sisters. Mom and dad say maybe soon. Say are trying. Not sure meaning. Say not worry about it. Learn when older. Sorry no more words in head to give. Look forward next letter. Last one very long. Usagi worry price of stamp for Hermione. Ha ha. Usagi joke. Enjoy reading very much.

Patient waiting

Nakama Usagi

Also. Usagi teacher not like first picture. Made to take two. Usagi snuck first one in too. Let hermione decide which is better. XD

Hermione was all but appalled at the grammar in the letter, but she dismissed it as not every 7 year old can be fluent in more than one language. She was afraid for a moment that her pen-pal would use her just to finish her homework, but that was relieved when she realized that Usagi was a light hearted girl. She laughed imagining her stub her toe on the couch. She even smiled a bit at the taunting at the end. Yes. Hermione had finally found a friend. But something would have to be done about that English. She pulled out the two photos in the envelope. The first was a fairly plain photo. The girl was wearing a traditional school uniform and had her blonde hair up in two buns with ponytails coming out. 'Must be the odangos she was talking about.' She thought. She wore a mischievous smile. Maybe this was the first one? Then she looked at the other photo. 'Nope. This is the first one.' She laughed out loud. In this one Usagi was giving her the peace sign with her right hand. Pulling her bottom eyelid down with the left and sticking out her tongue. This girl was truly one of a kind. Maybe the teacher will let her sneak a funny photo back to her. This was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a year later.

Did they get the notices yet?" Asked Anna as she entered the room and looked at the screen.

No, they're all three about to be delivered." Answered Pluto.

This should be good." Said Lora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little Whinging, Surrey.

Harry Potter. Now Age 8.

Boy! Get the mail." Yelled Vernon Dursely as said boy was about to take a bite of the poor excuse of a breakfast in front of him. He put his fork down and said

Yes uncle Vernon." He went to the door and picked up the letters that had come through the slot.

He vaguely scanned them for a letter from his friend Ami. There wasn't one. She had begun taking extra classes and told him that as much as she wanted to write him more, she simply had no time. She told him he could write her as much as he wanted, and she would do her best to make time to respond. But her responses were few and far between. Harry didn't blame her of course. He had gotten to know her pretty well over the last year. She was doing everything she could so she could become a doctor one day. She even said that her teachers had hinted that she might be skipping the next grade. Harry truly wished her well. He had begun keeping a diary, or journal if you like. Ami had suggested it. He knew that most of his letters were complaining about one thing or another. And she was more than happy to provide emotional support for him, but with her rapidly filling schedule she just couldn't find time to write at all. She said that if he kept a journal of all the things he was writing her that he could provide himself with that support and it would help him not be so depressed. And so far it was working. She still promised to write at least on the holidays, but that was months away. Harry re-entered the dining room and handed Vernon the mail.

Petunia! Come here and look at this!" Exclaimed the fat man as he tried to jump up out of his chair.

What? What is it?" Said the pointy nosed woman.

It says we've won a week long all-expenses paid vacation for four!" He yelled.

Really? Where to?" She asked.

Well..London." he said somewhat deflated "B,B,..But it's at the Four Seasons and comes with four tickets each to the London Museum, the London Zoo, The London Symphony Orchestra, and Hyde Park."

Well I must say I was hoping for the Caribbean, but I haven't actually seen some of those things….I say we do it." She said giddily.

Hyde park? Can Piers come with us Mommy?" asked Dudley in his fakest sweet voice.

Of course he can Diddykins. Of course he can." She cooed. Harry was tempted to throw up as the three of them celebrated.

What about me?" he asked. The room turned deadly quiet and Vernon turned red.

What ABOUT you boy?" he raged.

What will I do?" Harry half-way challenged.

You?...YOU?...You will…will…." He stammered, turning purple and pointing his sausage-like finger.

…will be staying with Mrs. Figg of course." Finished Petunia. "I'll just phone her right now." She strode haughtily over to the phone and dialed Mrs. Figg's number.

Hello? Arabella?...it's Petunia…Oh yes fine just fine. Listen Vernon and I have plans to be out of town in….." she looked at Vernon and motioned at the paper in his hands. He looked for a minute. And held up two stubby fingers an mouthed. "…two weeks. And we were wondering if you'd be so kind as to look after young Harry for us while we're gone…..oh….oh really…." Her face fell and she looked towards Vernon. "Termites you say?...that's just dreadful….really?...how long?...a week you say?...when do they start?...this coming Tuesday or next?...next….well I don't suppose you could…..oh….oh ok then…no it's quite alright…I'm sure we can come up with something….ok goodbye…" and she hung up. "Damn. She can't do it….what about Marge?" she asked Vernon.

No she's out of the country…some kind of dog show… I don't know….I suppose we can sneak him into the hotel and keep him there, and if he's good we won't lock him in the closet." He said while looking at him with a sneer, but Harry didn't care. He was glad to be going to London and not staying in the car or with Mrs. Figg. Her house smelled like an old lady, and now, apparently, like termites.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Honey, you might want to see this!" yelled Kenji Tsukino, Usagi's dad.

What? What is it?" asked Ikuko Tsukino, Her mother.

It seems that we've won a week-long vacation to England for four people." He said astonished.

That's wonderful. I've always wanted to go there. When do we leave?" She asked.

It's in two weeks." He said. "They've even sent us plane tickets!"

This sounds fantastic." She stated as she looked at all the attractions they would be visiting. "But what about the fourth ticket? There's only the three of us."

I dunno. Maybe we just hold on to it or something." He suggested.

…hmmm….i've got an idea. What about Usagi's friend from London? Maybe she'd like to go with us."

That's a brilliant idea dear. We could let Usagi phone her and tell her the good news. Now, Who gets to tell her? Me or you?" he asked

Oto-san, Oka-san I'm home!" came the voice from the front door.

Rock Paper Scissors?" Said Usagi's mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minako dear, could you come down here for a minute? We have a surprise for you." Said a woman's voice. Judging by the sound being made shortly after, there was a herd of buffalo coming down the stairs.

WHAT! What Surprise? Tell me tell me tellmetellmetellmePLEASE! What is it?" asked the hyperactive blonde girl named Minako Aino.

Your father and I have won a trip to London for a week. Would you like to come along?" asked her mother, already knowing the answer.

Umm…let me think a minuYES!" she squealled and hopped up and down. "When do we leave?"

In two weeks dear, but only if you get all your homew…." She was cut off by the sound of Minako running back up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door. Presumably to get her homework done.

You sure it's the right thing to do, sending the fourth ticket back. I mean we could take one of her friends with us." Asked her father.

Yes dear. You know what her friends are like. If there was a ticket up for grabs it would be world war three around here. Mina wouldn't be able to choose one and even if she did, she would hurt the rest of their feelings. I can't bear to see her have to do that. It's better this way. They'll all be jealous of her, but not angry."

Well if you say so…" he said putting the fourth ticket back into the envelope and pocketing it…" seems like such a waste. I hope they give refunds at the gate…" he mumbled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I…I don't know Luna…I think one of us should stay here in case something happens." Said Artemis the white Lunarian Cat.

But Artemis, We haven't had any leads on the scouts in ages, and I haven't been to England since the Renaissance. I'm anxious to see how it's changed." Pleaded the Black cat with big teary eyes.

I Dunno…" he relented.

How about we flip for it? Tails I stay. Heads We both go." She tried.

Oh…okay…but I'm doing the flipping." He said. " I know you cheated last time." He sneered.

Why I never…" she said in mock indignation. *Sigh* "Fine go ahead."

Artemis took a coin in his mouth and jumped into the air. He spun into a tight backflip and tossed the coin. The coin whirled with great speed before contacting the floor. Where it turned and began spinning like a top.

"Nice flip." Stated Luna.

Thanks. I've been practicing." He bragged as the coin began to slow. It spun slower and slower until it began to topple. When it came to rest it was revealed as heads.

Ha! We both go. Take that Mr. "you always cheat". Taunted Luna. Artemis just hung his head.

Just be ready to leave tomorrow. That way we can be back as quick as we can."

Sure sure…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time Skip

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't believe I let you talk me into coming." Stated Luna from behind her cage.

WHa…ME? You're the one who wanted to tag along." Yelled Artemis from his own cage.

Well it's your fault we're in this….this Prison…" Luna spat.

How was I supposed to know they don't allow stray cats in this city?" He said exasperated.

Oh I don't know. By doing proper research perhaps?" she said with sarcasm.

Believe it or not, possible torture of strays isn't anywhere on my radar when it comes to researching a target area. I swear, it's getting to where a guy can't even go for a stroll without being abducted, poked with sharp needles, and having a microchip inserted into your skin." He talked out loud to himself as he scratched the affected area with his hind leg.

Well I trust it will be at the top of your list from now on?" asked Luna. "What's say we get out of here?"

How do you suggest we do that?" asked Artemis not even looking out of his cage.

Like this." Luna's voice said from just outside his cage.*click* his cage unlocked and opened. "What?" she asked at his inquiring look. "These claws aren't just for show you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You sure this is going to work Pluto?" Asked Lora, Unsure.

Positive. The Dursley and Tsukino families' schedules are completely different than the Aino's and they're staying in a different luxury hotel on the other side of town. This way Venus follows the path originally planned out without interference." She stated with finality.

Well if you're sure…" was the reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't care. I'm not doing it." Stated Harry Potter as firmly as an 8 year old could.

You'll get in there and be perfectly quiet until we get in the room, or else when we get back home I'll put it in the back yard and you'll be sleeping in it…permanently. Your cupboard will seem like a mansion." Was Vernon's ultimatum.

Okay. Okay. Fine. I'm getting in it." Harry said as he stepped into the old moldy traveling trunk. 'Hope I don't suffocate in here. Although I doubt it would hurt Uncle Vernon's feelings any if I did.' Vernon closed and latched the lid and hefted it into the trunk of the car.

Are you sure this is wise Vernon? You don't think we'll get caught?" asked Petunia Skeptically.

Of course not. They won't be checking what's in our luggage. All we have to do is get him up into the room and no one will be the wiser. You know we can't afford the fee for the extra person." He said in between packing the rest of their luggage.

Ssshh… not so loud. The neighbors might hear." She hissed back. To which he just rolled his eyes.

Okay boys. Time to go. All aboard." He shouted at Piers and Dudley and the stopped doing lord knows what and managed to pack themselves into the back seat of the sedan. "And we're off.." he said as they pulled out of the driveway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driving sequence….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me help you with those sir." Said the young hotel concierge as he started to pull Harry's Trunk out of the car.

Oh. Okay then." Said Vernon as his hands were already full.

Just put them on this cart." Said the young man. Vernon did so. The concierge was having a somewhat rough time with the trunk and dropped it on the cart a little roughly. The trunk let out a very distinct. "OOoommpphh. Ow!." The man stopped and looked at the trunk strangely. Vernon had to think fast. He grabbed his knee and faked like he had hit it on the cart. "oohh.. oww! That hurt." He feigned.

Are you….okay…sir?" asked the man, mildly confused.

Yes. Yes I'm fine." Vernon said quickly. The man shrugged and turned to get the rest of the luggage. Vernon frowned and kicked the side of the trunk and earned another "OOmmmpphh" for his trouble. The young man turned at the noise to see Vernon rubbing his opposite knee with a suspiscious smile…"Oops. Clumsy me." He said. The man simply shrugged again.

Vernon then moved to where Petunia was standing. She was observing another family disembark from a shuttle van. They had obviously just came from the airport. She looked down her pointed nose and grimaced as she watched a man, probably the father, taking picture after picture of the surrounding buildings and other seemingly ordinary things. Her frown only grew as she saw what could only be the man's wife exit the vehicle. Her long hair reached well down her back and obviously she had dyed it. Honestly, no one has dark blue hair. But that had nothing on what was going on with the daughter. Her hair was at least a normal color, but she had styled it in some sort of garish double bun and ponytails that fluttered in the wind. They were all conversing in some sort of gibberish that made Petunia's skin crawl. Vernon saw her expression and took a brief look at what was bothering her.

Hmmph…Foriegners…Lets go inside and check in dear." He said to her. They corralled the two large boys and went through the revolving doors into the hotel with their luggage trailing them in a cart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later

But mom….do I have to go? I don't want to go see some stuffy old orchestra. I'd rather stay here at the hotel and play in the arcade." Whined Usagi.

Come on Bunny. It won't be that bad. You like music don't you?" Said Ikuko.

Yeah, but not stuffy old people music. That's you and dad's thing. I promise I won't get in trouble. I won't even leave the hotel." She offered.

I don't know honey…" said her mother.

Dad…you understand? Right?" Usagi asked him with her best puppy dog eyes. He thought for a moment.

Well, what about Dan and Emma? They let us watch their daughter the last two days when we went to the museum and the zoo. Maybe we could ask them to watch ours while we go see the orchestra." He said to his wife.

No. they said they had to work today and Hermione said she had tests in school she couldn't miss." She answered.

Pleeeeaassee ohpleaseohpleaseohplease oh pretty please let me stay here." Usagi begged to them. "I'll do whatever you want. I'll get up early, I'll do my homework, I'll clean my room, I'll help with the dishes. Anything. Just don't make me sit through that….that..torture." She overacted.

Wow. You really don't want to go do you?...well…I guess it's only for a few hours." Ikuko pondered out loud.

And the staff here is very nice and helpful…" offered Kenji.

And I'm a big girl now. I can take care myself." Usagi tried to persuade. They just chuckled.

Well. I suppose as long as you don't leave the hotel you will be fine." Ikuko began to cave.

We'll be back in a few hours. It'll be like we weren't even gone." Kenji helped.

Ok dear. You can stay. Just stay out of trouble until we get back, or else." Said ikuko, with an evil glare as they opened the door to leave.

Oh I will mommy. I promise. Yep. No trouble for me. All sunshine and daisies and…" the door clicked shut. And Usagi Fist pumped. "YESS!." She celebrated for a few moments to give her parents time to get gone. Then she raced down to the arcade which was between the hotel's fitness center and the door that goes out to the pool. Not that anyone was using them on a weekday afternoon when most people were at work. Usagi pulled a chair up to her machine and pushed a quarter into the slot. "Now I can finally beat that numbskull's high score. Mark my words Mr. H.J.P. your record is about to be shattered, and in its place U.S.T. will reign over you for all time. MWWAhhahahah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Very Long Authors Note]

According to the HP Wiki, Harry went to St. Grogory's.

Not sure about the grade scales in Japan or England. Here in America most 7 year olds are in 2nd grade. That's what I went with.

Also being an American I will be using Standard measurements. Feet, Inches, Miles, Quarts, Gallons, Fahrenheit, USDollars, Etc. as well as American sayings, curse words, and what not. I also won't get started on who it is who has an accent, Americans or Englishmen. I tend to argue that we both do. I'm from the south so I definitely do. That being said we still speak English which comes from England so I won't disrespect my brothers across the pond nor the language itself by haphazardly using British sayings or lingo when I clearly haven't got much of a clue. I'll stick to what I know. If you have a question just ask, or google it. That's what I do when the roles are reversed, and I have no problem whatsoever having to google British idioms to figure out what they're talking about.

Mrs. Kensington. Straight out of Austin Powers. Haha.

Harry's letter to Ami shows he is still young enough to not have given up on friends yet.

Montgomery school came from a Google search for schools in Essex. No idea what the areas are like in England. Just looking on a map to make sure Harry and Hermione lived on opposite sides of London.

Hermione's Japanese is actually the extent of my knowledge of the language. Young Hermione is shy in person, but very talkative once you get her going. Had to give Usagi a reason to learn some English. SailorMoonWiki says she's bad at it.

Ami. Our resident bookworm. Of course she's fluent in French German and English by age 7. This is AMI we're talking about here.

I hate it when people write accents by misspelling the words. I'd much rather grammar take the fall instead. Hence Usagi's letter.

I'm hoping to use the Lora/Anna/Setsuna Triumvirate as comic relief in the future. So look for that. Lol. Also I think I should explain that Pluto is only there as an advisor at the moment, and later in the story she will have to be there in person.

I don't think I've said yet so I will now. I will probably alternate when it comes to the English and Japanese versions of things from Sailor Moon. Just because that's how it is in my brain. Like the Japanese Minako and the English Mina. I hope you can follow my skipping. I'll probably stick with Amara instead of Haruka cause I can't ever remember her Japanese name. Michiru stays. As does Setsuna. I can't even remember her English name…Trista maybe?. Not sure yet about Lita/Makoto. It might go back and forth. Also don't be surprised if I call her Motoko from Ghost In The Shell. I can spell that and I'm about half dyslexic as it is. I'll try to catch it but I wouldn't be surprised if it slips through. Shouldn't be too bad. You'll be able to follow it. Know your fandom and all that.

Googled fancy hotels in london. The four seasons stuck out. As for Hyde Park. I think it's just like a giant Ferris Wheel and is only open in the winter. Don't quote me on that. Not sure. I'm using it like a sort of sixflags/disneyland type of place. Not sure if there is a big theme park like that in London. I would've used eurodisney if they hadn't decided to put it in Paris. I figured I could ramp up an existing place rather than move a widely known place to another city. You'll have to excuse my ignorance. I think(I'm American), therefore I am(ignorant).

I didn't put a specific time of year in yet because I'm not sure exactly. I guess early summer right as school lets out. Because it's nice out. I've always heard it rains all the time in England, but I choose to ignore that for now. Hard enough to write this story without having to include inclement weather.

Of course Hermione's parents are Dan and Emma. Cheesy I know, but it's a Harry/Hermione Staple. If it ain't broke, don't fix it.

Yes Harry had the high score on the arcade machine. Until Game Master Usagi made the scene.

Also I consolidated this and several following chapters so that instead of about 3,000 words per chapter they're between 6 and 8,000 per chapter. If it seems choppy, that's why.

I was going to wait to upload more chapters till i have more finished, but i decided that the first chapter was pretty much a prologue and you guys would like to read something with some substance to it. so here is ch2. don't expect chapter three anytime soon. i want to write at least two more chapters before posting it. who knows how long that'll take me.

Read and Review.

Tksanders3


	3. Of Magic and Meetings

[AN] I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Also starting now: when in mixed company all Japanese dialogue will be _**BoldItalic**_. Otherwise all speech is normal font regardless of language. Direct thoughts should be _'italic and singleqouted'_ if I get around to changing it.

A Crossing of Paths: When Angels Conspire

Chapter Three: Of Magic and Meetings

Four Seasons Hotel

London

_'Hmm. That was easier than I thought. HJP must be a pushover'_ she thought to herself. _'maybe ill reward myself by relaxing by the pool for awhile. That'll be nice.'_ She opened the door and went out to find a nice shady chair to sit in. that's when she heard some sort of noise that drew her attention to the side of the fenced in area by all the plants and landscaping. She saw two rather large boys huddled over something and laughing to themselves. _'what are they up to I wonder.'_ She eased closer to get a better look. What she saw was that they had cornered a cute black cat and somehow put some kind of little bootie things over its paws. It would've been cute had the cat not been so obviously annoyed by it. It tried awkwardly to shake them off to no avail and then let out a pleading meow. Usagi then noticed it had some sort of tape or bandage in an x shape on its little forehead. These boys were obviously torturing this poor kitty. _'this is inacceptable. I have to do something' _

_**Hey! Dumb and dumber! Leave that poor cat alone. What did it ever do to you? Why don't you go catch frogs or eat bugs or whatever it is boys do?"**_ she said to them quite pleased with her witty insult. The boys stood and turned to face her.

What'd she say? Asked the smaller one.

No idea." Answered the bigger one " it was some sort of gibberish. Hey! You're in England. Here we speak English. Now why don't you run along and learn it."

_'Of course English. Stupid Usagi. Stupid.'_ She then said in heavily accented English " I speak English baka. Leave cat alone. Not hurting you." She scowled at them.

What business is it of yours. You're not the boss of us. Now piss off." The big one shoved her down and they both started laughing, and Usagi started crying.

What say we teach her a lesson Dudley." Said the smaller one.

Sounds like a plan." They started advancing on her. But another person ran and stood in between them.

Ganging up on little girls now Dudley? Now that's low. Even for you." Said the newcomer.

Why do you care Potter? She your girlfriend?" asked Piers.

Potter and Blondie sittin' in a tree. K I S S…" started Dudley.

Shut it lard-o! why don't you and pig-face go find a snack machine to bleed dry." Smarted Harry. Dudley's face turned red.

You've done it now Potter. You're mine." Dudley spat.

Oooo. I'm shaking." Harry mocked a little too far. Dudley tackled him. They rolled and wrestled on the ground for a time until Dudley used his great weight to pin him and go to town on his face. Dislodging his long ago broken-in-half glasses. Usagi, having watched all this got up to help the poor boy.

_**Stop It! Leave him alone!"**_ she yelled in Japanese. Piers caught her before she could interfere and threw her face down on the ground and resumed laughing. Hearing her cry of pain, something inside Harry snapped. A harsh wind started to envelop the two youngsters. Dudley noticed that his punches no longer felt like they were connecting so he stopped. He then noticed that Harry's eyes had begun to glow bright green. Dudley began to panic. This wasn't normal. He scrambled off of him and stood back. Harry stood as well. The glow and the wind getting stronger. He began to advance on Dudley who had turned pale. He backed him up against the fence and started to get closer and closer. Harry pulled his arm back. *thunk* the glow and wind suddenly stopped, and Harry folded like a blanket. Revealing Piers standing behind him brandishing a good sized stick he had found in the bushes.

_**"NOOO!"**_ yelled Usagi. Dudley and Piers ignored her and began to laugh nervously. Becoming engrossed in it. Thus they didn't notice the white glowing form of a girl approaching them from behind until they were both suddenly lifted off the ground and slammed into the fence. All laughter had been replaced with terror. Her hair was glowing yellow like a neon light as were her blue eyes. Power came off of her in waves of white, as a brilliant golden crescent moon shone on her forehead. She spoke to them in slow measured syllables full of other-worldly authority as she approached. Neither one of them knew exactly what she was saying as it was in a different language, but they got the message nonetheless. When she finished her ultimatum they were hurled upwards with great speed where they promptly wet themselves before arcing into a descent which deposited them into the nearby pool. They tripped over themselves as they scrambled to get as far away from the demon girl as they could.

Usagi's power display faded as she knelt down beside the young boy. Seeing a little blood coming from the back of his head. She placed a glowing hand on it and closed her eyes. Healing it. Afterwards her power faded completely leaving her exhausted. She sat back against the fence and began to catch her breath.

Harry blinked a few times and sat up. He looked around for Dudley, but of course he was currently running scared from a not so defenseless little girl. He saw her against the fence. he scooted over by her.

You ok? You're not hurt are you?" He asked her in perfect, if slow and accented, Japanese.

I'm fine….my arm hurts a little, but other than that I'm just winded…wait. You speak Japanese?" she asked.

Yeah. I had a Japanese pen-pal last year in school. She encouraged me to learn. I figured it was one thing my aunt and uncle couldn't keep me from learning. My teacher helped me with the pronunciation. My name's Harry by the way…Harry Potter." He said, smiling at her.

I'm Usagi Tsukino. Nice to meet you." She answered. Smiling back.

Nice meeting you too. If you don't mind my asking, what were you doing messing with my whale of a cousin and his idiot friend?" Harry asked as he pointed towards the exit.

He's your cousin? I don't envy you….. They were torturing a poor kitty cat and I just had to stop them."

Cat? What cat?...you mean that black one over there?" he pointed at the cat that was currently making its way over to them. Albeit a little awkwardly as it would try to shake the little booties every other step.

Yeah that's the one. Aww.. the poor thing's leg is hurt." She said. Harry looked and sure enough it was hopping on one front leg and had the other lifted up limply. It made its way over to them and stopped in front of Usagi and meowed pleadingly. "aww. Hello neko-chan. Let's fix what those nasty boys did to you." She petted the cat's head and picked her up in her lap. And started untying the string holding the booties on. _**" **_There. That's better." She said after they all came off. She petted the cat which was now purring contentedly in her lap.

You forgot the band-aids. Here I'll get them." Said Harry reaching over. He lightly held the cats head in one of his hands and grabbed one end of the bandages. _**" **_Hello there. My you do have big pretty eyes don't you?" he spoke to the cat.

Meow." It said happily.

Don't worry. This won't hurt." He said as he peeled the first one off. Luckily they hadn't stuck very well in the first place. Then he got the second one.

Wow. What is that? Do you think they stuck that on there too?" asked Usagi

No. it doesn't look like it, but I don't know. It's pretty whatever it is. Looks kinda like a crescent moon." Said Harry.

Well. What do you think?" She asked the cat. "does it belong there?... Luna?"

Meow." It said.

Luna? How do you know it's name is Luna?"Harry asked.

Well she looks like a Luna. Doesn't she?" she said turning the cats face to Harry.

Meow."

*sweatdrop* "If you say so." Harry sighed. "well now what do we do?"

Well. My parents are probably back by now. We could go to the room and mother can put something on those nasty scrapes you've got." She pointed. He looked and sure enough, his knees were starting to bleed through the several sizes too big shorts he had been wearing.

Maybe she can do something about that big bruise you're working on too." He teased pointing to her arm. She must have gotten that when Piers grabbed her and threw her down.

Ha. Maybe." They both laughed.

Meow." Luna said as she stood in Usagi's lap and gingerly hopped over to the bruised arm and began licking the bruise. Usagi winced. Not so much from the pain but from the sandpaper tongue.

I appreciate it Luna, but I don't think that will…." Usagi trailed off as the bruise began to glow and fade. When the glowing subsided the bruise was still there but looked to be several days old and healing. Both kids were stunned.

Huh…wonder if it works on scrapes." Harry joked. Usagi chuckled. Luna Meowed. Harry stopped laughing when he felt Luna start licking his knees_**. " **_Oh I was just kidding Luna you don't have to…" he started. *MEOW* Luna said loudly as if to say 'be quiet and let me work' and she then resumed. When it had healed she moved to the other and it was soon healed as well. "Thank you Luna. I wish I could heal your paw for you, but I don't know how." He said to her. She meowed dismissively.

We should take her up to mom and dad. Maybe they can do something." Said Usagi.

Sounds like a plan to me." He said standing up and offering Usagi a hand. She picked Luna up with one hand and took the hand up with the other.

Ok follow me." She said leading him back towards the hotel. Harry followed her a few steps until he kicked something. Looking down he saw the two halves of his glasses where the tape holding the bridge had come apart. He picked them up. Luckily the glass wasn't broken. He then realized that he hadn't had them on since the fight. He looked around. He could see pretty well. Not perfect but a lot better than he normally could without his glasses. 'must have hit my head harder than I thought' he thought as he put the broken glasses pieces in his pocket. And continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minako dear. Where are you going?" asked her mother.

I'm going to the park across the street while I wait on you to get ready for us to go shopping later." She said.

Oh really? You think you are big enough to not get into trouble without me there to watch you?" asked her mother.

Yes mom. I'm a big girl now." Minako pleaded.

You are? Are you? Since when? Last I checked you were 8. Much too young to be wandering a big city in a foreign country alone. You just wait here. I'll be done in a few minutes."

But Mooomm. That's what you said an hour ago." She complained as she went and sat on the bed with a huff. Her dad looked up from the book he was reading.

What's with the pouty face sweetness?" he asked.

Mom won't let me go to the park by myself. You know how long she takes to get ready. All the shops might be closed by then." She huffed.

Well honey. You are a little young for that, but I tell you what. How about me and you go down to the park and let your mother take her time. When she's done she can come find us then you two can go shop till you drop. How's that sound?" he said in a cheerful tone. Minako jumped up and hugged him.

You're the best daddy." She said into his shoulder.

I do try." He said to her. He then turned towards the bathroom. " Honey. Mina and I will be down at the park when you get finished so take your time."

Ok dear." Was the reply as the sound of the shower turning on came through the door.

Let's go honey." Said her dad as they both headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Raucous Laughter*

Is she always like this?" asked Pluto pointing to the angel who was currently rolling and pounding on the floor laughing so hard tears were coming out her eyes.

Not usually no." Said Anna.

I fail to see the humor. If there had been anyone else there to see that little display, we would have our work cut out for us trying to cover up the entire Wizarding World as well as the Sailor Senshi." Stated Pluto.

You know that both secrets will be known eventually. Right?" said Anna.

Yes, but not until the time is right." Was the answer.

*sigh* you and your time… Done yet Lora? We do have work to do you know." She scolded. Lora's laughter slowed until she was able to get her bearings.

Never…in my time…working this case….have I seen…that boy…more soundly….put in his place." Lora said in between breaths. "Why haven't we done this sooner?"

Anna and Pluto simply looked at one another and sweatdropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mom. Dad. I'm back." Said Usagi as she entered the room.

Already? I didn't expect you for at least another half hour?" said Ikuko as she came into the front of the room and stopped. "Oh. I see you've brought company. Care to introduce your friend."

My name is Harry Potter ma'am." He said, smiling up at her.

Oh. Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Ikuko Tsukino. Usagi's mother. I'm sorry I didn't expect there would be anyone else around here from Japan."

Oh I'm not. I'm from England. I had a pen-pal last year in school that sparked an interest in me to learn Japanese. My teacher says my speed is a little slow and I have a little accent, but those will go away the more I speak it."He said.

Oh. That's impressive for someone your age. Usagi also had a pen-pal last year. Hers was from here in London and she caused her to want to learn more English. It makes me happy to see young people embracing other cultures. They frowned upon it when I was younger." Ikuko said as Kenji entered the front room as well.

Ikuko have you seen my…..oh…we have company. Who is this young lad?" Kenji asked curiously. To which the conversation repeated itself pretty much word for word. "I see. Well that explains that, but it doesn't explain the cute little cat. What's its story?" he inquired. The two of them explained the situation. Of course leaving out the magic parts. Neither of them were quite sure if they believed it, and they were there.

..but look.. the poor thing. She has a hurt paw. We didn't want to just leave her so we thought we would come ask you what we should do." Pleaded Usagi.

Well I would say we should take her to the vet, but I don't know where any are. I can barely find my way around this city as it is." Said Kenji.

Well don't look at me. This is only my second trip into the city." Said Harry.

Well what about the Grangers? They were supposed to meet us here so we could go out to dinner with them. Think they would know?" suggested Ikuko.

I bet they would. We can ask them when they get here."Answered Kenji.

*knock knock knock*

_**Ahh speak of the devil."**_ Kenji said opening the door and switching to English. " Daniel-san, Emma-san, Hermione-chan! Come in, come in. Just speaking about you."

Well if it was bad, I swear it wasn't me, but if it was good, I swear it was." Joked Dan Granger as they came in and Kenji shut the door behind them. Everyone had a laugh. "Evening Ikuko. Usagi." He nodded to each of them which they returned. He then noticed Harry. " Oh. Hello there son. I don't believe we've met." He stuck a hand out.

Harry Potter sir. I'm Usagi's new friend I guess." He turned to her "We're friends now right?" she smiled and nodded vigorously. "yeah." He shook Dan's hand.

Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Dan Granger This is my wife Emma and our daughter Hermione. " he gestured to them. They all traded hello's.

_**Hermione is my pen-pal friend I told you about."**_ Usagi explained in Japanese.

Oh yeah. I see." He said in English.

Wait. You understood her?" Hermione asked. After which they repeated the language conversation again. This time in English. Then the three children began conversing in rapid Japanese. Well, Usagi did anyways. Harry and Hermione seemed to start off pretty shy, but began warming up as the chipper Usagi rambled on. The two sets of parents just watched and laughed at the antics of youth.

So. What's with the cat?" Dan asked Kenji. Kenji told an abbreviated version of the story the kids were now sharing with Hermione.

We thought maybe you know what to do." Kenji said.

Well I don't know of any vet clinics off hand, but I can find out real quick." Dan said as he went to the table with the phone sitting on it, and pulled open the drawer. He then flipped through the phone book for a few minutes until he found what he was looking for. " Ahh. Here we go. There's one not too far from here, and I happen to know a good Italian place that's not too far from that. Where we could go eat afterwards if you're up for Italian." He looked at the other three adults who all motioned that they had no preference. "Well that's decided then. Shall we go? You're invited too of course Harry. That is if your parents say it's ok." Harry's face fell.

Well sir. My parents died when I was a baby. I live with my Aunt and Uncle." He said sadly.

Oh I'm so sorry son. I didn't know. I didn't mean anything by it." Dan backpedaled.

No. it's ok. Things like that don't bother me so much anymore. It's just that I wish I could go with you all, but I doubt my Uncle will let me." Harry said.

Nonsense. I'm sure if we ask him nicely he will." Dan said trying to cheer him up.

I dunno.." Said Harry.

We can at least ask. All he can do is say no." Hermione said.

Well. Whatever we do. We need to do it now if we want to have time to make it to the vet before they close." Dan said looking at his watch.

I take him." Said Usagi. Grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

B, But I…." was all he could get out.

Me too." Said Hermione helping drag. The grown-ups all laughed.

I'll go with them. Meet you all in the lobby?" said Dan. They all nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unnamed Playground

Northern London, England.

Minako's father looked up from his reading briefly to check on his daughter. She was currently on the swingset. He smiled and returned to his book and turned the page. It was just getting to the good part. He soon became too interested in the book to pay a whole lot of attention. So he didn't see Minako suddenly dig her heels into the gravel to stop and take off towards the nearby alley in a dead run with a worried look on her face.

You take that side, I'll take this side. We'll nab the little bugger this time." Said one man to another as they looked to be stalking a trash dumpster in the alley. Both men looked as if they'd seen better days. They slowly crept up on the dumpster. One man had a net, and the other had a cable snare. "Ok. On three we scoot the dumpster back and dive. Ready? One…two...three!" said the man. They scooted the dumpster and dove behind it. Only for one man to fall atop the other as a small white cat nimbly evaded their bumbling attempt at capture. The cat bounded a few steps toward the end of the alley and turned around to watch the two stooges disentangle themselves. If cats could laugh, this one certainly was. It wasn't long before the men regained their bearings and uttered a few choice words then resumed the chase. By the time the white cat exited the alley, not a single trash can or pile of junk stood undisturbed, most of the contents of said items were currently stuck to our two clowns by means of 'you don't want to know what'. Still they weren't far behind. In fact they were gaining. The cat franticly dodged this way and that, but all it did was slow him down. The cat searched desperately for some sort of obstacle, but came up empty as he had run into some sort of park. That was when he saw it. A chain link fence that just happened to have a gap in it with his name on it. He darted through and was rewarded with the sound of two men crashing into it. The cat looked and saw a little blonde girl kneeling in front of him quickly beckoning him to come to her. 'thank goodness. Maybe this girl will save me. I can't run too much further.' He happily jumped into her arms and she cradled him protectively.

Minako's father was currently engrossed in his book. The story had hit its climax and tragedy had just struck. He felt the pull on his heart as his eyes began to fill up. He wouldn't allow himself to cry. He was a man after all. Men don't cry from books. But he was also human, so the emotion was there. He was yanked from the books depths by the sound of his daughters voice. He looked up. She was no longer on the swings. His heart jumped a beat as he put the book down and began searching. He immediately saw her at the side of the playground talking animatedly to two very dirty looking men. 'uh oh…not good.' He thought.

I'm sorry young lady, but the cat has to come with us." Said one of the men.

Yeah, so just hand him over. I promise we won't hurt him." Said the other.

No!...No Take…Mine now….save from mean smelly net men." She stuck her tongue out, and strangely enough so did the cat in her arms.

What's going on here? Who are you two? Why you bothering my daughter?" Said Mina's father as he eyed the two men.

Oh, sorry sir. We're from the city pound. We've been trying to catch this stray all afternoon and now your daughter won't let us have him." Said one of them.

Not stray!...Mine now…you go away." Minako growled at them.

I'm afraid it doesn't work that way little girl. There's fees and papers and what not…" Said the other man

_**He's right honey. We can't just take a cat. What will your mother say if we come back to the room with a pet?" **_He said to Mina. She turned to him and gave him the most pitiful look she could (which the cat mirrored).

_**Pleeeaaasseee daddy? I promise I'll take good care of him. I'll feed him and water him, and clean the litter box, and comb his hair, and trim his claws, and play with him, and watch tv with him, and play video games with him, and eat snacks with him, and…."**_ She rambled on pouring on the water works as she went. Her father, at least in part fueled by the emotional book he'd been reading, just couldn't take those eyes from his daughter. And the fact the cat was doing it as well, was just too much.

_**O…Okay sweetness. We can keep it….*Sigh*..but your mother's going to kill me."**_ He facepalmed and then looked back towards the two men. "Ok. How do I adopt the cat?" he asked them. The two men looked at each other and sweatdropped.

Well, you'll need to sign some papers, and make sure it's had its shots. That sort of thing." He told him the address of a nearby vet's office that could do all that. then they begrudgingly left empty-handed.

Mina was on cloud 9. "Honey, I see your mother coming. Since you're so adamant on keeping the cat, you can break the news to her. See if you can get her to go easy on me." He pleaded. Minako bounded over to her mother and they had a short discussion…things didn't bode well for her father judging by the look on her mother's face. He slowly made his way over to them. All that met him when he arrived was silence and a look from his wife that could melt ice. "Mina dear, why don't you let me have the cat and I'll take care of all the paperwork while you and your mother go shopping. How's that sound?" he skirted the subject hoping an evening of shopping would cheer his wife up a little before she would surely tear into him later.

Ok daddy. Take good care of Artemis for me, and thank you again for letting me keep him. You really are the best daddy in the world." She one arm hugged him then handed the cat to him.

Artemis? How'd you come up with that?" he asked.

Well…he just looks like an Artemis doesn't he?" she said as if it was obvious. He looked confusedly at the cat who looked back at him with a similar expression.

If you say so…well, you two have fun shopping. We can have dinner delivered to the room when you get back." He smiled hoping his wife wouldn't yell at him.

Ok daddy. Bye..see you. We're gonna shop till the cows make a home run" Said Mina. Artemis just rolled his eyes.

Later we're having a talk." Said his wife dangerously before she looked down at the cat. "He is cute though." She said softly to herself before petting him and then hurrying after Minako.

Whew…well big guy.. I guess it's not as bad as I thought after all." He said to Artemis

Meow." He said back.

Well what say we go get those papers filled out?" he smiled heading to grab a taxi.

Meow." Said Artemis again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Author's Note]

They probably hurt Luna's leg with Dudley's enormous weight at some point.

Gave Luna a little extra Umph with the healing there. Needed something for the two kids to bond over. Apparently she can't heal herself though. Oh well.

They'll be lots of exposition and dialogue until I get them back in their own timelines. Even then I'll stick mainly with Harry. I'll hit Usagi's high points, but I know Harry's story better.

I'm assuming all four of the Japanese parents have some understanding of English. I hate it when people pretend that the language barrier doesn't exist at all.

I'm not going to waste my or your time re-explaining things through dialogue just because a new character enters the scene.

I'm also going very fast with everyone's acceptance of each other. For instance the Tsukinos and the Grangers. Or everyone and Harry. Just chalk that up to divine intervention. Sometimes things just click right….Right?

Yet again Harry is more outgoing then he is in cannon. You can blame it on he's still young and not so jaded. And his year long friendship with Ami. Having the ear of someone like her would definitely have an effect on you.

Ahh. Mina and her incorrect idioms. Took me forever to come up with one. And that one isn't much good. Lol. Oh well.

Split this chapter up. It was just too much together.

Read and Review

Tksanders3

Hit this little Blue Button

You know you want to

V


	4. Of Acquiantances and Amusements

[AN] I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

*Revised 7/29/12*

A Crossing of Paths: When Angels Conspire

Chapter Four: Of Acquaintances and Amusements

The Dursley's Room

London

Dan Granger stood awkwardly near the entrance of the room. His daughter and her friend stood next to him. The silence was deafening. "Sooo…what do you do for a living Mr. Dursley?" Dan decided to break the silence. The large man eyed him for a moment.

I'm head of the sales department at Grunnings." He replied clearly full of himself. Dan mentally rolled his eyes.

Grunnings? The drill company? They're one of our biggest suppliers." Dan decided to play nice. Vernon's attitude changed from indifference very quickly after hearing that.

Oh? I'm sorry, what kind of doctor did you say you were?" he asked smelling a possible sale.

My wife and I are both dentists. We run a surgery only a few blocks from our home."

So you would probably be using one of or models from the Super-S line." he commented.

Actually no. if you don't mind me saying, I've found the durability of the Super-S's to be somewhat lacking. Most of what we buy from Grunnings are the bits for the drills. Although, on occasion I do like using the low-speed R series when sculpting dentures. The higher speed models seem to be a little….oh…I'm trying to think of a better word than rickety…." Dan and Vernon continued their discusion.

_**I wish Harry would hurry up. I don't like those dirty looks his aunt keeps giving me when she thinks I'm not looking. How long does it take to change clothes anyways?" **_Usagi wispered to Hermione.

_**Just ignore her. I'm more interested in why those two boys look like they fell in a river and why they seem to be terrified of us."**_ She wispered back. Usagi smirked.

_**That would be the part of the story we left out earlier. Remind me later and Harry and I will fill you in. I'm still not quite sure what happened, maybe you'll have a little insight." **_

_**You mean they're the two bullies who were torturing the cat?"**_ she said with a growl. Usagi nodded and both girls gave the two boys the evil eye. Piers and Dudley would have cowed even more if they weren't already in the fetal position.

Okay. I'm ready to go. Sorry it took so long. I was fixing my glasses." Said Harry who was exiting the bathroom.

I didn't know you wear glasses." Said Usagi.

Yeah. They fell off….ummm..'earlier'…and came apart so I haven't been wearing them most of the day. I think I may need a new pair. These are starting to give me a headache." He said. Vernon turned slightly red and began to open his giant mouth but Dan cut him off.

Well there's an optometrist just across the street from my office. I play poker with him on Thursdays. I'm sure he'll give you a great deal if you tell him you're friends with Hermione. How's that sound Mr. Dursley? Would you like me to talk to him for you?" Dan offered. Vernon simply did his best fish impression for a few moments. He couldn't very well turn the man down could he? Not if he hoped to make a sale for Grunnings.

I suppose…." He trailed off.

Well it's settled then. I don't have his information on me, but if you call my office I'll have my secretary set something up." He handed Vernon a card. " Well we really must be going. The rest of our entourage is waiting in the lobby and we still have an errand to run before dinner. It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Dursley."

Nice to meet you Dr. Granger." Vernon replied as they exited the room.

Whew Harry. You weren't kidding when you said your Aunt and Uncle weren't very pleasant. I'm sorry you have to put up with that sort of behavior. You deserve better." Dan apologized to him as the elevator doors were closing. Harry simply shrugged.

You get used to it." He said.

I thought you were getting along fine dad. In fact I was surprised you didn't invite him to your poker game." Commented Hermione.

All I can say is that those theater classes I took in college finally paid off. But that may not be a half bad idea inviting him to poker. I wonder how much I can win off him before he realizes it's all just one big bluff. I'll need to talk with the guys and see if it's okay with them."

That sounds mean." Added Usagi mischievously.

Eh. What goes around, comes around. I figure a guy like that has it coming for some reason or another. Besides, he's the one with the shovel. It's up to him how deep the hole gets." Dan shrugged. And the four of them had a great laugh before the elevator doors slid open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You sure you want to do this? It's not a good idea to get yourself into this sort of thing if I am involved. I will have no mercy." Pluto warned.

Is that a threat?" Goaded Lora.

Simply a fact." Pluto shrugged.

Play nice ladies. Besides we all know who the victor will be in the end…" Said Anna boastfully.

We sure do….wait. you were referring to yourself weren't you..HAHAHAhaha." Chided Lora. Anna just began turning red.

Shall I deal?" asked Pluto, shuffling the deck.

Be my guest." Said Lora.

Cut." Said Pluto. Sliding the newly shuffled deck towards Anna.

Thin to win." Said Anna sliding the top card off the deck and placing the rest on top.

7 card stud. Aces high. Deuces wild. High spade in the hole takes half the pot. Ante up ladies." Said Pluto.

Luna…..Psst….LUNA…"

Whatsit?...Who's there." She replied drowsily coming out of the nap she'd been taking in the waiting room. Why they insisted on putting her in one of these stupid pet carriers was beyond her.

It's me Artemis. What are you doing here? How'd they catch you?" He whispered from his own pet carrier that must be in the seat next to hers.

Wha? Artemis? They didn't catch me. Some nasty little boys cornered me and ended up breaking my leg." She looked down at said appendage which was now in a cute little cat cast.

And you were making fun of my instincts. How'd you let that happen?" he snickered.

Nevermind that." She fumed. "I have some great news. I've found the princess!" she exclaimed.

R,Really? Princess Serenity? You actually found her? Here of all places?" he said astonished.

Well she found me to be honest. She saved me from those horrid little monsters. Her and this other strange boy." She said.

Strange? Strange how?" he asked.

I dunno. There's just something about him. He's different somehow. in a good way except he has some sort of…stain…about him. Like there's something dark stuck to his soul that won't come off." She pondered.

What? Like chewing gum?" he asked stupidly.

No you dolt. Soul not Sole." She chastised. "I wish I could investigate more, but it seems the princess has taken a liking to me and I'll be living with her from now on. Her family brought me here to take care of my leg. They were about to leave me here but Usagi would have none of it. She begged her father to let her keep me. Not that I would let her out of my sight now that I've found her." She scoffed. "they're signing the papers now." She nodded a few seats down where Kenji was scribbling on a clipboard while two little girls and a boy were whispering quietly to one another.

Is that her there? The blonde one?...my goodness it is her. There's no denying it. That must be the boy there with her. Yes. I can sense it. Like a battle of light and dark with dark just holding on for dear life."

Yes that's them. I wish I could get a closer look, but sadly I won't be doing any covert ops with this leg for a while."

Well I can see if I can sneak away to do it later tonight. Maybe pay the other girl a visit as well. It seems she's different as well." He pondered

Really? She is? I hadn't noticed." Luna looked a little closer at the brunette.

Yeah. She feels a lot like the boy, but without the dark conflict. Maybe she can give us some answers." He suggested.

Perhaps…wait. Sneak away from what?" she asked.

What?" he asked back?

You said you'd try to sneak away to investigate. Sneak away from what?" she asked annoyed.

Oh. I forgot to tell you. I'm getting adopted as well. I was running from the snatchers and I cut through a playground only to be snatched up by none other than Sailor Venus herself. I guess us coming to England turned out to be a great idea."

Sailor Venus? Are you sure?" she asked.

Positive. She told her dad she was going to shop until the cows make a home run." He said. Luna sweatdropped.

No arguing that then. Only Sailor Venus can butcher an old saying like that. Is she here as well?"

No. her dad brought me to fill out the papers. That's him coming this way now." He said.

Call me when you get away and I'll tell you how to get to where the boy is staying." She said quickly before he was taken away.

Can you even access your subspace pocket with a broken leg?" he kidded her.

Oh please. Just call me." She said as Minako's dad carried him away.

…and that's what happened." Whispered Usagi after she and Harry had filled Hermione in on the full story of rescuing Luna.

Well. That is one of the strangest things I've ever heard." Said Hermione astonished.

I understand if you two don't want to be friends with me anymore. I wouldn't want my freakishness to bother you." Harry hung his head.

Well in case the glowing white light I used to fling your cousin into the pool wasn't enough of a clue, I'm not all that normal either." Comforted Usagi.

Well that makes three of us." Hermione said barely audible. They then began to trade hushed stories of the strange things that had happened to them over the years, unconsciously drawing them closer. After a while the conversation changed subjects. Harry had asked what Usagi was doing in England. She said they had won the trip. So had the Dursleys. They then found out that the Tsukinos and the Dursleys had the exact same schedule for their vacations. Including the trip to Hyde Park the next day. Harry was saddened when they told him that Hermione was going with them as they had an extra ticket.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had a fourth ticket as well, but they are using it to take Dudley's friend Piers instead of me. In fact I'm not supposed to be here at all. They were going to leave me with our neighbor Mrs. Figg, but I guess her house is being sprayed for termites so she's out of town. They had no choice but to bring me along." Said Harry

That's awful Harry. Maybe we can convince daddy to buy another ticket so you can come with us." Suggested Usagi.

No no. I wouldn't want to be a bother, and I haven't any money to repay him, and I know Uncle Vernon won't do it." He shot down.

Only one way to find out." Said Usagi, and before Harry could dissuade her she had already run up to ask him.

I dunno bunny. Those tickets are very expensive…" he stated to her. She was about to protest but was interrupted.

Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear that you are needing another ticket to Hyde Park." Said a man who was seated a few seats down. "I happen to have an extra one. We didn't have anyone to give it to so I was just going to get a refund when my family and I go the day after tomorrow, but I would be happy to give it to you so the boy can go with his friends." He said with a smile.

Really? You would do that for us?" asked Usagi loudly.

Of course I would…in fact I insist." He laughed pulling an envelope from his pocket and pulling out the ticket. He looked at Harry. "What do you say son? Want to go to the park with your friends?" he handed him the ticket. Harry hesitated.

I, I don't know sir. I don't have anything to repay you with." He relented. The man took Harry's hand and made him take the ticket.

The three of you can repay me by doing me a favor." Said the man.

Ok. What's the favor?" Harry asked eyeing the man suspiciously.

You and your friends go to the park tomorrow, and you ride every single ride in the entire park. I want you to ride rides, and play games, and eat cotton candy, and just have fun until you're fit to burst from the excitement of it all. Then when you're old like me, maybe you'll find yourself in my shoes. Maybe you'll see some kid who is going to be the only one left out of a day of fun with his friends, and you'll remember the day that Mr. Aino walked up to you in a vet's office and gave you what you were looking for, and you will do the same for them. How's what sound?" he smiled. He didn't think he'd ever seen three kids smile so big.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night.

A small white cat slowly made his way up the balconies outside the fancy hotel. He reached the correct window and to his surprise it was open just a hair. He entered the room with nary a sound. Everyone in the room was asleep including the boy. He went to the boy's so called bedroom and looked him over good. _'Looks like they don't feed him to well. Wish I could do more, but we'll be leaving for Japan soon. So I can't help him.'_ Artemis placed a paw on the center of the boy's forehead. The boy was indeed different.

There was great magic within him. Artemis could tell that much. It was different than the ancient Lunarian magic he was accustomed to, but somewhat the same. The boy had several spells and curses upon him along with some other type of magic that seemed to leech off of him. Artemis didn't know exactly what any of these things were or what they were meant to do, but he was sure that they weren't good. _'maybe I can help him a little'_ he thought. The paw began to glow softly. _'He already has some Lunarian Magic within him. Must be from the incident with the princess.' _He noted. Artemis managed to break a few of the spells and weaken a few others. There were some still that he couldn't do anything with. So he just built walls around them to stop them spreading. He then came across the inky black gunk that was leeching off him. It reacted violently to Artemis's magic. Lashing out at him from behind the boy's lightning shaped scar. The boy whimpered as if having a nightmare. He then noticed an open link from the abomination that bypassed all the boy's safeguards. _'that just won't do'_ he began to use all his magic to close and lock that connection. The monster realized what he was doing, but it was too late. With Artemis's own magic coupled with the magic leftover from his Lunarian Healing, The way was shut.

_'that should give the boy some respite.'_ "I'm afraid that my barrier will break one day. Especially if you encounter whatever or whomever placed that monster in there in the first place, but until then you will bear my mark. I have a feeling we will meet again young one. Be safe." Artemis spoke to him softly and removed his paw. Left in the middle the boy's forehead was a white glowing symbol. It looked like a cat's paw and a crescent moon put together. It then faded leaving only the angry red lightning bolt. Artemis left the way he came. And headed towards his second appointment of the night. One bushy haired brunette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of the country there was a certain castle. In that castle was a certain office. In that office were a number of strange instruments that didn't seem to serve any particular purpose. These insturments continued to spin and whirr and puff along, all except for a few way in the back. They weren't all to important which is why they were in the back. If someone were to be in the room at the time, they might have noticed the dull white flash and looked up to see them cease to function. But as it was, the only one who was even there was a certain enchanted hat, and he was too busy snoring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Dursley's Room

Four Seasons Hotel. London.

The trip to Hyde Park would be the highlight of Harry Potter's life for many years to come. He was surprised that the Dursleys let him go in the first place, but seeing as they wouldn't have to deal with him, and it was free. How could they complain. Now they could just pretend he didn't exist. Which is what they did most of the time anyways, but this time Harry was grateful for it. He did as he promised Mr. Aino he would. He rode rides and played games and ate cotton candy and just plain had fun until he was fit to burst. The place had it all. There were rides. Restaurants. Games. Crafts. You name it, it was there.

He particularly liked the wood carver. There was a smaller crowd watching this master artisan do his work. Most people were watching the glassblower or the blacksmith as they were more flashy. Harry enjoyed those too, but the wood carver would let you get really close and see just exactly what he was doing.

X flashback X

Usagi, Hermione, and Ikuko had been so entranced watching that they didn't notice when he and Kenji slipped off to the shop next door to look at all the intricately carved items they had for sale. They browsed for a few moments, marveling at the craftsmanship of the items.

May I help you find something." Asked the young woman who must work in the shop.

Well. I'd like to get something to give to my friends, but I'm afraid I haven't any money." Harry answered with eyes downcast.

Not a problem Harry-kun. I want to buy a gift too. I will pay for your gift. A thank you for helping Usagi." Kenji said to him with a smile

Well ok. If you're sure." He asked. Kenji nodded.

What did you have in mind?" asked the woman.

Well do you have something like this but made for three?" Harry asked pointing to the shelf.

Three you say? I may have just the thing." She answered

X /flashback X

Harry reminisced over his day while playing with the item he had purchased. He planned to give it to the girls tomorrow morning. Hermione was spending the night with Usagi, and they had made plans to meet for breakfast downstairs before both the Dursleys and Tsukinos check-out times. Then, Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by the smell of smoke. He looked around the hotel room and saw the source of the smell. Obviously the Dursleys had visited the wood carver as well judging by the two wood burning kits they had purchased for Piers and Dudley. _'yes' _Harry thought, _' let's give kids a chunk of wood with a design drawn on it and let them burn the design onto it with an electric spike that heats up to a million degrees.'_ Harry could tell that they only wanted it so they could chase him around with it to try and burn him. He thanked whoever designed the device with a cord that was only two feet long at the most.

With a sigh, Harry returned to his thoughts. As he pondered, his eyes lazily swept his poor excuse for a bedroom for what seemed like the millionth time. In the long hours that he had been forced to spend in what everyone else in the world knew as a closet, he had memorized every inch of the small space. Everything from the rusty old coathangers to the dusty old fire extinguisher hanging on the wall. So desperate he was to relieve his boredom, he had even committed to memory the entire plaque posted on the front door titled 'In Case of Fire', as there wasn't anything else to read.

The two dunderheads were currently playing with their WMD's over by the open window so the smoke wouldn't set off the smoke alarm. Dudley was currently ignoring his chunk of wood in favor of burning a hole into the bottom of Piers' shoe. The boy was of course totally oblivious to it until the red hot steel came through the sole of his shoe. He yelped and jumped up rapidly tearing off his shoe as he hopped on the other foot. Dudley and Harry shared a rare laugh together watching the other boy hop around in pain. What none of the people in the room noticed was how Piers had dropped his own burner which landed oh so perfectly against the window curtains, which promptly caught fire. Petunia noticed it and announced it with a scream. Harry simply watched as Petunia began to beat the conflagration with a bath towel to no avail, while simultaneously giving Vernon orders about a mile a minute Vernon grabbed a pillow and joined her while Piers and Dudley just stood there with the lights on, but nobody home. Soon Petunia screamed again as Vernon's pillow caught fire as well. Vernon threw the pillow on the floor and began to stomp it thus lighting his pants leg on fire.

_'Oh honestly.'_ Thought Harry as he reached into the closet to grab the fire extinguisher that hung there. He ought to know it was there as it was the only other thing in there other than the 'In Case of Fire' Guidelines, and Harry's designated sleeping area. He calmly put out the drapes and the pillow with a few shots from the extinguisher. He then looked to see if he needed to put Vernon out, but it seemed like Petunia had effectively beat him senseless with the towel until it went out. Judging by the way he was grasping himself and the look on his face she had aimed a little high a few times. Harry thought for a moment and weighed his options. Then doused Vernon with the extinguisher. After a good long blast of it he followed it up with a short pop to punctuate it then returned to his closet to await the tongue lashing he was sure to get after the whole situation dawned on them.

_'That probably cost me my dinner, but it was totally worth it.'_ He smiled to himself. _'Besides. All I have to do is sneak out later and grab a bite to eat downstairs in the restaurant.'_ They could charge to a room key and all theirs was comped by whoever had paid for the trip. The Dursleys didn't know that though. They had failed to read the whole agreement.

The yelling he was due came and went. Harry had cut it short with a comment.

You really shouldn't be worrying about me so much. You've got enough to worry about when the hotel finds out you burnt down half your room and charge you for the damages." Said Harry calmly.

Vernon was speechless. He turned to look at the room. The blinds were demolished except for a thin strip at the top that still hung from the curtain rod. The wall next to the window was completely black where the paint had all but burnt. There was a giant spot in the carpet right in the middle of the room that had burnt as well. Harry guessed it was about three feet across. Not to mention the things that had been broken as Petunia chased him around the room with her towel. The lamps were busted. The TV was shattered, and the desk's legs had buckled under Vernon's enormous weight when he sat on it in an attempt to unflamingpants himself. Vernon sputtered.

W,w,w..well. it's the hotel's fault the sprinkler system didn't come on nor did the smoke alarm. So I won't have to pay." He convinced himself.

Dudley took the batteries out of the smoke alarm three days ago so he could play his little video game, and sprinkler systems don't activate until the air at the ceiling reaches at least 150 degrees(65C)." Harry burst his bubble. "Your dime Uncle Vernon." He sputtered again.

W,w,w..well.. I hope you think it's this funny later tonight when you haven't had anything to eat for dinner." He sneered as he shut the door to the closet. " Petunia, Dudley, Piers. When we get back from dinner pack your things. We're leaving tonight." He told them, obviously intending to leave without so much as checking out. Harry was surprised at the plan. _'It will probably work too. They don't so much as have a name for him. The room is in the name of the company they won this trip from. They don't know Vernon Dursley from Adam. And just when I thought Karma had made her first strike. Man!.'_ Harry Lamented. "I guess I'll have to sneak out now if I want to get this to them." He muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Author's Note]

Wrote out all the dialogue with the dursleys…but it was crap. So I skipped it and just suffice it to say Dan pegged them for suck-ups immediately, and played up his stuffy Doctor persona in order to influence their decision. He's a smart man Dan Granger. He can read between the lines and guess how the Dursleys are treating Harry. Hence his offer with the optometrist. Can't let the poor boy go without glasses. Huh? Wonder if he actually needs them now after his bout with Lunarian healing power. Who knows?

Ahh the subspace pocket. It's the SM fandom's answer to just where exactly does Sailor Moon keep her scepters and things. Her henshin obviously doesn't come equipped with spacious pockets.

Mr Aino has a heart of gold. What do you expect from the father of the Senshi of Love.

Ahh. You like apples?...an Ancient Lunarian Barrier around VoldeFart's Horcrux. How do you like them apples?

All you computer people out there will appreciate my HTML reference, which will be recycled in the future.

The wood burning kits. Probably the older generation will know what these are. I had one when I was younger. Never used it of course. I bet your parents will know what they're all about.

The fire scene is extremely unlikely. Most commercial buildings are required to have fire resistant curtains and carpets. Most smoke detectors run on 9 volt batteries and most video games do not. I did google the temperatures required to set of sprinkler systems. I'd wager with that amount of fire in the room it actually would set off the sprinklers.

Read and Review

Tksanders3


	5. Of Myths and Mementos

[AN] I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.

[Additional AN]

It has been brought to my attention that, in the previous chapter, Harry's handling of the fire situation seemed a bit OOC, and he was a little too knowledgeable without proper explanation as to why. As such, I will be editing that chapter as I post this one in order to smooth out that little wrinkle. Rest assured that I did actually give that some thought as well as mentioned the reason for it in passing, but I failed to elaborate on it. That is my bad. I will remedy the situation. It won't have any impact on the story other than to illustrate that he isn't all knowing, it's just that the only thing for him to read was the instructions for the extinguisher and the 'In Case Of Fire' saftey procedures posted in every hotel room. It is for things like this that I ask you to read and review and comment on things that seem a little off. This is my first fanfic and there are bound to be more. I promise to do my best to make things right, and I appreciate your thoughts. Also. A round of applause for Jay Ficlover, you may make a writer out of me yet. ;DD

A Crossing of Paths: When Angels Conspire

Chapter Five: Of Myths and Mementos

The Tsukino's Room

The Next Morning

Hurry up girls. If we don't get down there soon there won't be any left." Warned Kenji.

Oh please dad. The kitchen is open 24 hours. It says so right on the room service menu." Usagi shot him down. He laughed.

Aww man. You caught me… are you telling me that you, of all people, aren't hungry?" He said with mock astonishment. But there was no reply other than the bathroom door opening and expelling the fumes from untold amounts of hair product.

Ok. We're done. I admit it was tougher than I thought, but in the end, we won. Now let's go eat. I'm starving." Said Usagi

You're always starving. Where do you put it anyways." Laughed Hermione following her out. It was then that Kenji could see what took them so long. Where there was once a mane of bushy tangled hair upon the little brunette's head, there was now a controlled set of bangs and an overly familiar set of odangos complete with twin ponytails.

Oh how cute!" squealed Ikuko.

You, you like it?" Hermione asked nervously patting her hair.

Of course I do. It looks wonderful. Look dear It's almost as if we have twins." She grabbed both dumpling heads in a hug.

It sure does." Laughed Kenji. " Now let's go eat before we all starve." He said opening the door and ushering them out. They all headed towards the elevators and failed to notice the hastily scribbled note and the two small charm necklaces that were dangling from the outer doorknob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a decidedly uncomfortable ride back to Little Whinging, Harry Potter was promptly locked into his cupboard. 'we didn't have to sneak OUT of the hotel. I don't see why I still had to ride in the trunk.'

[flashback]

Harry looped the necklaces over the doorknob of the room where his friends surely slept and stuck the note part way in the slot for the door key. Before he could situate it properly he was grabbed by the shoulders from behind ripping the paper still gripped in his hand.

There you are boy! What are you doing? This isn't even the right floor. Come on. We're leaving right now." Came the harsh whispers from Uncle Vernon as Harry was forced down the hall and into the elevator.

[/flashback]

He played with the chunk of paper in his hands and read it again for the millionth time. 'if only I'd had a few more seconds.'

*a jagged ripped edge*…ess is number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey. I hope you will both write to me and I'll do my best to get letters out to you.

Your Nakama Harry Potter.

'Well maybe I can at least look up the Grangers in the phone book if I can figure a way out of this cupboard.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's ok girls. I'm sure he tried to make it. Maybe something came up." Offered Kenji to the two depressed children as the exited the elevator. Their replies were merely a garbled mess. " well in any case we need to pack and get checked out before 10 and meet Hermione's parents in the lobby before we catch a bus to the airport. So let's just…oh…what's this." He said noticing the note on the door. " it's for you two. Must have missed it when we went down for breakfast." He handed them the note and removed the other items so he could open the door. Usagi grabbed the note and wiped her eyes before holding the note so she and Hermione could both read it.

Hermione and Usagi.

Sorry about all this, but I don't have a lot of time. Something's come up and we're leaving the hotel tonight. I managed to get out ahead of them enough to leave you this. I meant to give it to you in the morning. I had to borrow my cousin's wood burner for a bit. I kept my part of it. The last thing I want to tell you is that my addr…*a nasty rip*

Oh my." Said Hermione.

What'd he leave dad?" asked Usagi.

These." He handed them the two necklaces. They were the middle and end pieces of what would be a lovely wooden Crescent Moon. It had intricate scrollwork all over it. And finely detailed puzzle piece like edges where they fit together. Harry had obviously kept the other piece.

"How do we know which one is ours?" Usagi asked. Hermione thought for a moment.

I don't know…" she mumbled as she turned the piece over. "Oh. Here we go. This one must be yours." She handed hers to Usagi, who took her piece and turned it over to find a Stylish "U" burned into it. She looked and the other had a similarly styled "H" on it.

Usagi smiled as she donned her necklace, and handed the other to Hermione. "wonder why is mine the middle piece?" she asked curiously. Hermione thought for a moment while putting her own necklace on.

I suppose… because you're the link between us. Think about it. Without your parents winning that trip none of us would have met. You link us together. Quite thoughtful of him really. I guess he didn't forget us after all." She smiled.

I guess not. I wish we knew what the rest of the note said. I wonder why it's ripped." Usagi wondered.

I dunno. Maybe he really was in a big hurry." Hermione offered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't see why that didn't work. Why didn't it work? He had plenty of time." Fumed Lora as she swung her dangerous new possession wildly. She looked to Anna who simply shrugged.

Sometimes the influence of Chaos is simply too much for all of us. Everything cannot go exactly to the plan or else we wouldn't even be here." Answered the ever-pensive Sailor Pluto. " Now may I at least have my Garnet Rod back." She asked again.

No. I won it fair and square. I'm going to hang it above the window to show everyone how I bested the Guardian of Time in cards." Laughed Lora evilly.

How was I supposed to know I couldn't use my powers to see what cards you were going to play." Pouted Pluto.

Come on Lora. At least let her have her clothes back." Chided Anna.

Serves her right. The cheater." Lora laughed some more. Pluto simply turned red and hung her head in defeat. Lora's laughter was cut off by an angry look from Anna as if to say "Ok. That's enough. Not funny anymore." Lora sighed and handed Pluto the Rod.

"Here. I wasn't really going to keep it. You can have all your stuff back. I was just having a little fun after you talked all that trash at the beginning. Still friends?" Lora asked sitting down next to her. Pluto smiled.

Still friends." She confirmed.

You know you should really learn not to bet your clothes in a game of poker. Not to mention your priceless artifact that acts as a key to the gates of time." Lora kidded. Anna simply busted up with laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost a week before the Dursleys let young Harry out of his cupboard to do anything other than use the bathroom, and then it was only as long as he was doing chores. He thought constantly about ways to ensure he was no longer imprisoned as he was, but nothing came to mind. He kept thinking on it nonetheless. Something was bound to come to him in the end. A few weeks after that, the Dursleys had been invited to go visit Marge. Apparently she was going to treat them to some kind of spa or something with her winnings from her stupid dog show she had been to. Harry found that he didn't much care. This time, and much to his chagrin, the exterminators had finished and he would be staying with Mrs. Figg. 'oh joy' he thought as Petunia knocked on the door to drop him off. Mrs. Figg finally opened the door and several cats skittered out. Harry fought the urge to laugh as Petunia fought her own urge to jump and scream as the cats darted between her legs.

Mrs. Figg and Petunia exchanged their pleasantries, but Harry hardly paid any attention. Before he knew it he had been ushered into the kitchen and served tea. He absent-mindedly sipped his tea while blankly watching one of her many cats playing with a loose string from the hem of his pants. A question occurred to him. He broke the silence.

Mrs. Figg?" he asked curiously, somewhat startling her.

Y,Yes Harry?"

You know a lot about cats right?" he asked.

Well. I suppose I do." She answered with a look around her house. " I've had cats for a fair few years. I dare say it's starting to get out of hand around here. If only I could find a few good homes for them to go to. Poor dears." She watched them scurry about. "Why do you ask?" she said curiously.

Well. A friend and I ran across one a few weeks ago, but it wasn't normal. There was something different about it." Said Harry.

Oh? Different how?" she asked. Harry paused for a few moments to think about what exactly he could ask. He certainly wouldn't ask about magic healing powers.

Well…for one thing..it.. seemed like it could understand what we were saying. Not just get what we were saying, but truly understand.

That's not all that strange. I often think the same thing about some of my cats. I sometimes think that they are far smarter than they let on." She said. Harry thought on that for a while. He didn't think Mrs. Figg really understood what he was saying. Luna really looked like she was following their conversations. Like a furry little eavesdropper. He then had another thought.

Mrs. Figg. Have you ever seen a cat with something of a symbol embedded in its forehead?" he asked her. She looked at him strangely.

What do you mean, symbol?" she asked back.

Like…like a jewel or something." He offered.

No. I haven't. did this cat you found have that?" she asked.

Yeah."

Are you sure it wasn't just something that got stuck there?"

Yeah. That's what I thought at first, but I tried to get it to come off, and it wouldn't. it was like it was part of the cat." He said. She gave him a thoughtful look.

What did it look like?" she asked.

It was a gold moon." He answered. She showed a slight surprised look.

Could you draw it for me?" she asked sliding him a pad of paper. He nodded and drew a crescent moon then slid the paper back. She looked at it with a look of recognition. After a few moments of silence she asked somewhat distractedly:

Harry. Have you ever heard the story of the Silver Millennium?" she asked

No. I don't think so." He blinked.

Well it's not surprising that you haven't. only mag…I mean…certain families, still tell the story. Most people have long since forgotten." She stumbled, almost saying the 'M' word. She put her forgotten tea down and strode past him towards the hall. "Here, follow me." She beckoned.

He did as he was told and followed her. They came to the hall next to the staircase. Harry panicked a little thinking that she was going to lock him in the cupboard under her stairs. After all, every house on Privet Drive was almost identical. She did indeed open the door to the cupboard, but instead of throwing him in she entered herself. After a few moments she stuck her head back out.

"Coming?" she asked. he nodded. Wondering how in the world they were both going to fit.

When he entered, he was surprised to find that where, in his cupboard, there were only dusty floorboards, in Mrs. Figg's Cupboard was a narrow staircase that led down to a basement. He descended the steps while thinking that maybe all the houses on Privet Drive weren't as identical as he thought. Mrs. Figg's basement spanned the entire area of the upper floor. There was no ceiling and you could see all the ductwork which led to the furnace in the corner. He could also see the fuse panel and the water heater. The room was lit by a few fluorescent lights in the middle of the room. There were boxes and unused furniture strewn about. Things he suspected she hadn't used in years. He found her at the far end of the room standing in front of a metal bookcase which housed an assortment of old looking leather books. He started to try to read the titles of them but was interrupted by her showing him a book.

Is this what you saw?" she asked pointing to the book's cover.

Yes. That's it exactly." he tried to read the cover, but it was written in some sort of strange symbols. "What language is that?" he asked as they both headed back upstairs.

Oh. Those are ancient runes Harry. They're very, very old. Almost as old as the story itself. It's only the cover that's written in them. The rest of the story is in English." She answered as they entered the living room.

What do they say?" he sat on the couch.

Roughly it means The Legend of Queen Serenity and the Silver Millennium. Would you like me to read it to you?" he nodded. She leaned back in her recliner and turned on the nearby lamp and put her glasses on.

Many, many years ago, when the solar system was still young, the nine planets and their inhabitants made it a hobby of theirs to fight amongst themselves. Each had its own ideals and were very headstrong. They loved to clash and fight with one another. As they matured they found that their fighting was no longer as important as it once was. They had long since forgotten why they had started in the first place but were still adamant against working with one another on sheer principle. The planets were becoming poor. They had exhausted their natural resources in the never-ending war. They were in desperate need of help, but cooler heads gave way to damaged egos. That is until Queen Serenity decided that this foolishness would no longer do.

Queen Serenity was Queen of the Moon Kingdom and descended from Selene, the Goddess of the Moon herself. It was said that her love and beauty were without measure. The Moon Kingdom had stayed neutral in the constant warring therefore was largely unaffected by it. They were now one of the wealthier kingdoms in the solar system if not the wealthiest. Queen Serenity sent her daughter Princess Serena to each of the nine planets with an offer. Serena went with the message of peace and a promise to open trade between each of the other planets as well as the offer to share some of the desperately needed natural resources in the moon's possession. Against all odds the plan was a success. Eight of the nine planets signed onto the peace treaty, the only dissenter being Earth. Earth had been on the verge of winning the war and felt somewhat angry at the idea of sudden peace. Especially when the guiding force had come quite literally from their own back yard.

Eventually, with a lot of work and help from Queen Serenity, all the other planets managed to get back on their feet again. Serenity suggested they form a council of sorts where everyone would have their say and any disputes could be solved with diplomacy thus avoiding any further war. This idea was a resounding success. Each of the planets, not including Earth, signed on immediately. They were all so grateful to her for saving them that they appointed Queen Serenity to be their leader. She of course denied the position, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. Thus began the time of the Silver Millennium.

With Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom at the helm the solar system prospered. Each of the planets rebuilt, met, and surpassed the points they were at when the fighting started. So indebted to her were the other planets that they came together with a plan to supply Princess Serena with a Royal Guard. Not that she didn't already have one of course, but by doing this, they intended to show each of their commitments to never fight amongst each other again. And so they did. The kings of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto each sent their daughters to the Moon Kingdom. They became Princess Serena's Guardians, her Senshi. This solidified the Peace Treaty and they knew no war for nearly 1,000 years.

In that time many attempts were made to include planet Earth all of which were denied. The Terrans were a very proud race and saw it as an insult that the entire solar system was ruled by a mere satellite of their own planet. However, these tensions too decreased over time. Before long, the Prince of Earth found that he had become quite fond of Princess Serena. In time they befriended one another and through this friendship they were able to forge a treaty that also included Earth. The rest of the solar system was overjoyed that the Terrans had finally swallowed their pride and come to join them. They planned to have a large celebration on the moon to commemorate this auspicious occasion and formally welcome Earth to the alliance. Few knew that at this party the Earth Prince planned to ask for Serena's hand. As he was on bended knee doing so, an explosion rocked the palace. Dark and sinister forces, that had previously gone undetected, chose that moment to begin their attack. Some say they were invaders from beyond the system and others say they were merely the embodiment of all the hate and bad feelings formed over the previous centuries of warfare.

Regardless of their origins, they attacked the Moon Kingdom and, by extension, they rest of the solar system during the height of the celebration. The millennium of peace had left the alliance unprepared and soft. Ripe for attack. The evil forces nearly wiped out all the patrons in one fell swoop. The only ones able to match the evil forces were Serena's Guardian Senshi. They fought valiantly to protect their princess, But soon they too were overcome.

Serena, having witnessed her beloved Senshi meet their deaths in order to protect her, was overcome with sorrow and collapsed. She watched as the Earth's Prince made a final attempt to shield her and was struck down as well. She held him close as death encircled him. The dark forces moved in for the finishing blow. Queen Serenity arrived in time to watch as both the Prince of Earth as well as her only daughter were impaled simultaneously. She absorbed the scene before her. It was more than the descendant of Selene could handle.

All the planetary leaders, who had long ago set aside their differences in order to have 1,000 years of peace, had been slaughtered in a single unprovoked attack. The Silver Alliance would not recover from this. In fact all life itself was now in jeopardy. She looked upon the remains of the brave Guardian Senshi who gave their lives for their princess and was filled with sorrow. The evil forces seemed content to simply swirl around her at a distance as she embraced her late daughter for the final time. All hope seemed lost. It was then that she decided, yet again, that this simply would not do.

She stood and faced the leader of the evil hoard. Serenity then reached into her pocket and held aloft her Imperium Silver Crystal, an heirloom passed down from Selene herself. The crystal began to shimmer as she imbued it with the power of her own life-force. It was then that something amazing happened. She intended to use the crystal's power to simply defeat the darkness. But instead, the crystal suddenly received a second power boost. It seemed the spirits had been watching this travesty unfold, and imbued the Crystal with the hopes and dreams of not only the souls who had been wiped out in the attack, and not only the rest of the current inhabitants of the solar system, but they imbued it with all the hopes and dreams of all the souls of the past, present, and future. That gave Serenity enough power to banish all the evil forces to an alternate dimension to which there was no known escape. She then used the crystal's remaining power as well as her remaining life-force to re-incorporate all the lost souls into the cycle of rebirth so they might live again and have another chance at love and happiness.

It is said that the spirits of Queen Serenity as well as the Moon Princess and her Guardian Senshi are still out there somewhere. Laying dormant. Waiting for such a time as they are needed again. Keeping a silent vigil over all of Humanity in case the great evil were to somehow return.

Mrs. Figg closed the book, removed her glasses, and turned to Harry.

That's some story." He stated awestruck. "Did that all actually happen?" she shrugged.

Some say it did, some say it didn't. I like to think it did because it means that there actually existed someone with so much compassion that they would give their very life in order to protect all other life in the universe. We can only hope that we can show a fraction of that compassion in our own lives, and maybe if we can spark that compassion in others, this world won't be such a dreary place to live." She said with conviction. Harry simply stared in awe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never knew any of that. Is it true?" asked Lora

Well, the story is quite different then what I remember, but they got the gist of it." Replied Pluto.

Well it never really affected you before we threw our lots in together." Said Anna. Lora simply shrugged.

Well. Are you going to pay to get out or try to roll your way out, we don't have all eternity." Said Pluto.

Well you may not, but Anna and I do, and I am perfectly content to stay in jail and let my hotels on Boardwalk and Park Place do the work for me." Lora said smugly as she rolled a 3.

Well, you may have bet all your chips on a big payday if one of us lands on them, but they're still only 2 spaces out of 39. Whereas I have spread my wealth across three orange and three red properties banking on a moderate payday and possible multiple hits per trip around the board. Plus if I roll a ten this turn I land on free parking and get to collect all that money you spent on street improvements a couple turns ago which I will turn into another round of houses. The cost of which I will so generously be passing on to any patrons stopping by any of my luxurious properties." Anna goaded. Lora simply watched with anticipation as Anna made an elaborate show of rolling the dice…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter was sleeping in for once. They Dursleys had returned from their trip the day before and promptly shut him up in his cupboard as soon as they retrieved him. Petunia must have gotten used to preparing breakfast while they were away because she hadn't gotten him up early to make him do it. Not that he cared. He was just glad to be able to catch a little more sleep. Sleep had become much more pleasant in the last few weeks. The recurring nightmares he had suffered ever since he could remember seemed like they were finally leaving him alone. Instead they had been replaced with dreams of fanciful things. Flying motorcycles and broomsticks, magical light shows, meeting the moon princess and her guardians on the moon and having all kinds of adventures. Yes, Harry Potter was beginning to enjoy the time between night and morning on a whole new level.

He was awakened by the great racket the Dursleys made as they all left the house. He didn't know where they were going, and didn't much care. The house was much more enjoyable when they weren't in it. Only problem was that they seemed to forget about him and left him locked in his cupboard. Not that it was unusual for them to forget him. He sat in a huff after trying to get his fingers through the crack to undo the latch. It had worked when he was smaller, but no longer. It was such a simple latch too. All he had to do was twist the rod so the small handle would stick out the front, then slide the whole thing towards the hinges of the door and it would open. _'I guess I'm just going to have to wait until they let me out again… until then I'm going to sit here and think of some way to be able to open that latch from this side.'_ He laid down and let the gears crank away inside his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww man…I'm soooo late…Mom's gonna kill me!" Wailed Usagi Tsukino as she and her cat Luna sprinted their way towards home. They further they ran, the darker it got. Usagi stopped near an alley and leaned against a building as she doubled over to catch her breath. She looked up as the street light nearest her began to flicker on casting ominous shadows in the alleyway.

"rrrrRRRAAAHHHHggg" a distant ghostly wail filled the air. Both Luna and Usagi's heads snapped towards the sound coming from the alleyway. It wailed once more though this time a little quieter as if it was moving away. Luna didn't like this at all, that sound was making her hair stand on end. She looked up at Usagi only to find that her eyes seemed to have clouded over as if she was in some sort of trance.

Meow." She said worriedly. Usagi gave no indication she had heard her. The alley wailed again for a third time and Usagi began moving into the dark alley towards it like a zombie. Luna latched onto her sock in an attempt to stop the girl from going. Dragging a small cat seemed to be no problem for the hypnotized blonde. Deeper and deeper into the shadows they moved. Luna was somewhat relieved when they finally came to a halt, that is until the sound came again. This time accompanied by a woman's frightened scream. And it was coming from right in front of them. Luna looked and saw a hideous creature, a youma, kneeling over the shivering form of a young woman. The creature wailed again as it began to literally suck the energy from the girl. Luna stared in shock for a moment before gathering her bearings. This was not good at all_. 'Soon that girl will have all her life energy stolen and then Usagi will be next. I simply will not allow that to happen. I had hoped to wait a few more years before revealing myself to her, but this leaves me no choice.'_

Meow." She said tugging at her sock. No response.

MEOW!" she said nearly ripping it… Still no response.

USAGI! She yelled. The light returned to the girl's eyes and she looked around puzzled.

Did someone say my name?" she asked herself

YES! I did for goodness sake. Usagi you have to do something or we're all going to die!" Luna shouted. Usagi looked down at her in shock.

Y, You can talk?" she whispered.

Nevermind that now. Look there. That thing is stealing that girl's energy. If you don't do something we're next!" Luna yelled. Usagi looked at the monster and nearly fell back in shock.

W, What am I supposed to do? I, I can't fight that thing!" she yelled back.

Here, take this and say: Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Luna said before leaping into a backflip. There was a bright flash and a small golden broach appeared and landed in Usagi's outstretched hands. Usagi simply looked at the item confusedly and then back at Luna. There was a moment of silence." NOW USAGI OR WE ALL DIE!" she screamed. This seemed to jar her enough to act. She hesitantly did as she was told.

m, moon… P, Prism… Power, MAKE UP!" she shouted into the night sky. There was a bright flash and time seemed to slow down as Usagi did the ritual to adopt her Henshin for the first time, and when the light faded a much taller much older version of herself stood in her place. She looked to be about eighteen, she was dressed in a skin tight sailor suit with some sort of hardened armor covering her torso. In front was a bright red bow and in back was a blue sailor cape coming from her collar. She wore a short blue miniskirt with red knee high boots and long white gloves. Her hair was much longer, her ponytails almost reaching the ground. Her odangos were decorated with some shiny red orbs and she wore a golden tiara with a crescent moon on her forehead.

You will stop this at once vile Monster!" she yelled at the youma. The monster did indeed stop what it was doing to investigate the intruder.

Who are you?" the monster snarled "Want to me my next target? I'm afraid you'll have to wait in line." It sneered.

My name is Sailor Moon! I fight for Love and Justice. In the name of the Moon I will Right Wrongs and Triumph over Evil, and That means You!" yelled Sailor Moon striking her signature pose. The youma merely snarled and sent a wave of dark energy toward her. She rolled to the side avoiding the attack. "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me." She goaded. Luna watched astonished at the acrobatics the normally clumsy girl was exhibiting. Sailor Moon nimbly dodged every attack sent her way as if she had been doing this for years. The youma sent attack after attack toward her to only hit air as Sailor Moon slowly but surely improved her position. Eventually she found herself behind the youma as it looked back and forth in an attempt to locate her.

Where'd you go annoying human?" the monster snarled.

Right here ugly?" she yelled back. The youma whipped around quickly. Luna finally regained her bearings and shouted.

Sailor Moon! Use your Tia…" she yelled as she was cut off.

Moon Tiara….MAGIC!" Sailor Moon yelled throwing the glowing discus and hitting the youma square in the face. It screamed as it turned to dust…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Author's Note]

Couldn't resist putting Hermione in odangos. The hairstyle might be strange, but it's an improvement over her usual frizzy untamed locks. Should help her self esteem in the long run.

Sorry for ripping the note. I'm trying to use the kids meeting to better prepare them for their own canon storylines, but separate them enough so they won't directly affect each other until perhaps the summer after 5th year. *edit* Actually that may not be as possible as I had originally planned.

Originally I had the names Athos Porthos and Aramis inscribed on the back of the necklaces, but I decided that it was too hokey, irrelevant, and cumbersome to explain. So we're going with initials.

Pluto would be the one to bet her Garnet Rod in a game of poker. Lol

At least Mrs. Figg knows she has far too many cats.

Did you enjoy the story of the silver millennium? I enjoyed writing it. I'm sure it's not cannon but meh. In the reviews it was requested that I keep to the mangaverse as far as the silver Milnm. I of course, would prefer to do so, but the problem is that I've never read the manga. My only experience is with the anime and fanfictions. I am, of course, always open to suggestions and criticisms, and if I can incorporate them into the story to make you readers happy, I will do so. I just thought you should know where my knowledgebase is on SM and where I'm likely to come from.

Sailor Moon isn't a bumbling fool? Gasp! I wonder why. Perhaps it's just the imperium crystal making up for her age. Who knows?

I have broken my own rule of completing a chapter before posting one for this one. I felt you all deserved an update. Also be advised that I will NOT be posting chapter 6 until I have caught up on my writing. I can't say when I will have time to continue. It could be awhile. Sometimes life just gets in the way, as I'm sure you all know. Rest assured that I have not and WILL NOT abandon this story. For better or worse I will finish… at some point.

Read and Review

Tksanders3


	6. Of Autobiographies and Assignments

[AN] I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

A Crossing of Paths: When Angels Conspire

Chapter Six: Of Autobiographies and Assignments

Little Whinging, Surrey.

…and while we're gone I expect you to weed the garden, water the flowers, mow the lawn, clean the gutters, and trim the hedges. I won't have you lazing about, taking advantage of us when we gave you the clothes on your back, the food in your stomach, and the roof over your head." Sneered Vernon. Harry fumed, but said nothing to dispute it. For his plan to work he needed to not be locked up. They had only just let him out of his cupboard because the house was looking a little ragged without him cleaning it. It wasn't as if he hadn't done all those things in one afternoon before. He should have time before they return.

Yes Uncle Vernon." He said with a hint of anger.

Don't forget to do the dishes, and the laundry, and clean the bathroom, and mop the kitchen, and vacuum." Added Petunia. Harry simply gawked at her for a moment. There was no way he could do all those things in an afternoon. _'They're trying to goad me into messing this up so they have an excuse to lock me up again. I need to do this first, then to hell with what they say.'_ He took a breath to calm himself and said.

Yes Aunt Petunia." With almost no emotion at all.

Good. Well we will be back this evening, and I expect dinner to be waiting on us when we return. Don't talk to any of the neighbors, and absolutely no Freakishness or so help me I'll put you back in there for a week." Vernon Threatened. Harry nodded.

Finally!" he said to himself as he watched their car pull out of the driveway. "First things first. Everything else can come after." He said going outside and heading towards the small tool shed in the backyard.

He opened up the doors and reached under the workbench to grab the rusty old toolbox. He got out a pair of needle nose pliers and a small but powerful magnet with a string . The magnet was meant to pick up nails and nuts and tools that had fallen in case you were too lazy to bend over to get them. He figured since Vernon was far too lazy to even mow the lawn himself, he wouldn't even miss the magnet. He went back inside to the cupboard. He took the pliers and grasped the small tab on the bottom of the latch that kept the bolt from sliding unless the handle was sticking out. He then began to bend it up and down until it finally broke free. With that gone the bolt would now slide if the handle was either out or down. He figured if Vernon was too lazy to bend over to pick up tools, why would he ever bend over to look at the bottom of the latch. He then opened the door and pulled the latch out as if it were locked. He placed the magnet on the inside of the door opposite the latch and it was indeed strong enough to stick even though the steel latch was on the other side of the wooden door. He slid the magnet to the side. It wasn't perfect, but after a few tries he was able to open the latch by just using the magnet. He then hid the magnet under his poor excuse for a mattress, and smiling to himself, started on the chores.

He first mowed the lawn with the spindly excuse for a push mower. It was the biggest thing you would notice after all. The hedges were fine, the gutters were clean enough, and the garden was pretty much weed-less. He watered it and the flowers anyways. Inside he quickly cleaned the bathroom and mopped the floor and put the laundry in to wash. He set dinner to start cooking while he finished the vacuuming. He would need to stop and go stir every so often. He figured by the time he was done vacuuming the laundry would be ready to dry and he could finish the dishes and dinner at the same time. It was lucky he could skip those outside chores or he'd never be able to do everything. It's not as if they were going to check to see if he did them. They couldn't tell, and they'd just criticize him on his work anyways. He was just about to stop using the vacuum's hose to get the cobwebs in the hall and go tend to the meal when the timer he'd set to remind him buzzed and made him jump. He hit the attic door with the hose and it accidentally opened. The loud bang it made upon opening must have caused something up there to fall over because he heard something shatter. _'Great..I'll have to go up there and pick whatever that was up. Hope it wasn't to important.'_

He tended to the meal and reset his timer, then made his way up the rickety staircase to the attic. He felt around and found a light switch, which controlled a lonely bulb in the center of the about 4 ft high room. He looked around. There were boxes and bits of old furniture up there. The fake Christmas tree that Vernon was too lazy to disassemble each year. He then saw what had broken. An old dusty traveling trunk that had been stood on its end had fallen over and smashed a few dusty old lamps. Lamps with porcelain bases by the looks. He lifted the trunk off and it was surprisingly heavy. He laid it aside and took a better look at it. It wasn't something he would expect the Dursleys to have. _'which is probably why it's up here.'_ He thought. He swiped his hand across the top to clear the dust. Underneath who knows how many years of dust the trunk was colored red and gold. Near the latch was an artfully drawn "L.E." with what looked to be a lily crossing through the letters. _'Wonder who LE is?'_ he idly wondered as he opened it up.

He was then assaulted by a platoon of moths as they vacated the trunk. Obviously they had been feasting on what was left of some weird looking robes that were scattered about the trunk. There was some vials of long ago dried ink, and several quills and some parchment. _'Strange'_ he thought, because right beside that were several pens and pencils and some spiral notebooks. There was a small leather pouch with some weird looking coins in it. 'Must be a coin collection' He thought. In the bottom were several old looking leather bound books. Most were things he had never heard of. And some he couldn't even read. He did recognize a copy of "The Legend of Queen Serenity and the Silver Millennium" though upon opening it he found it was all written in those strange runes on the cover. Next to it was a book called "Ancient Runes for Aspiring Runemasters." _'well that's helpful I guess.'_ One other book he found seemed like it was well read, judging by the heavy wear. It was titled "Occlumency for the Occluded." _'Sounds repetitive'_ He shifted the books aside and found a small one in the very bottom. He took it out and angled it towards the light. "Diary of Lily Evans." It read. _'Lily Evans? Aunt Petunia's maiden name was Evans. Could this be….my….my mother's'_ his thoughts began to fill with anger for the Dursleys keeping this from him. It then dawned on him that they hadn't even told him his parent's actual names. He'd never really thought about it before. They Dursleys just referred to them as "Your deadbeat father and good-for-nothing mother."

His eyes flashed as pure hatred poured into him. A mysterious wind raced through the attic and the single light bulb began to shine brighter and brighter. His hands began to shake as the wind and anger intensified. The shaking and wind jarred loose a small photo that was serving as a bookmark in the diary. Harry glared at the photo after it landed in the floor, daring it to provoke him. What looked back at him were four young men and a young woman. Probably no older than 17. They looked to be at a park of some kind. His anger gradually subsided as he gazed upon the people in the photo. They were all smiling and laughing as if they were having the time of their life. The one on the furthest left looked to be a mischievous young man. He had long scraggly black hair and an expression like the cat who ate the canary. Next to him was another smiling young man. He had short unruly dark hair and glasses. He didn't look too unlike Harry if he were older. 'got to be my dad.' He thought. The boy was holding hands with a lovely young woman. She had long red hair and striking emerald green eyes. 'just like mine…huh mom?' he smiled at the photo. All anger forgotten. Next to her was a pale looking young man with sandy brown hair. He was smiling somewhat, but looked a little sickly. There was another one beside him on the right, but whoever had taken the photo had blocked the man's head with his finger. He flipped the photo over and in the corner it read: "Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Peter. Summer 1978."

He simply sat and looked at his parents for what seemed like forever. He wanted to cry, but couldn't. it would come later, he knew. Harry began to read some of his mother's diary but before he could get very far, he was startled when the timer buzzed again. He sighed and began repacking the trunk. Suddenly he heard the garage door begin to open. The Dursleys must be back. He hastily threw the remaining items back in the trunk. He put the photo back in the diary and began to put it back as well. He paused for a moment. He took the photo and gently placed it in his pocket as not to crease it. It was the only photo of them he had ever seen and he wanted to keep it with him. Maybe he'd be back to investigate the trunk further some day. He turned the light off and descended the stairs, replacing the attic door. He raced down to the kitchen to resume tending the meal. Luckily it hadn't burned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tokyo, Japan.

Wha…what happened to me?" asked a young girl as she woke up in some dark alley in the middle of Tokyo. The girl looked around and decided she should get the heck out of this shady part of town. She picked herself up and swiftly walked back out of the alley towards the nearby street. Luckily, in her haste, she didn't see a small blonde girl and a black cat pressing themselves up against the wall in a recessed doorway off the alley. As the girl passed the blonde and the cat both let out the breath they had been holding.

Whew. That was close." Sighed Usagi. "Now would you mind explaining to me what in the world just happened?" She inquired towards the small cat.

Meow?" Luna said cocking her head to the side.

Don't you _'Meow'_ me. I'm not that stupid. I know what just happened, I just don't understand it. I know you can talk too, so spill." Usagi shook her finger in the cat's face. Luna sweatdropped.

Oh. Alright you got me." She dropped her head.

What the heck was that thing back there?" she asked.

That was a Youma. It's an agent of the Negaverse sent here to steal life energy." Luna explained.

Right. Right. And the Negaverse is…?" Usagi Nodded.

…an ancient evil that was sealed into an alternate dimension a long long time ago."

Ok. And the reason you can speak is…?"

I'm a guardian sent here to find the Princess of the Moon and her Royal Guard. My job is to find them and watch over them, and if necessary I am to help them awaken their planetary powers so that they may fight the forces of evil." Luna said.

Ok." Usagi said in return as she pushed off the wall and headed back towards home. Luna watched her with a shocked expression then raced to catch up.

You're awfully accepting of all this." Luna said quietly as she eyed Usagi suspiciously.

Oh. I've just decided that I must be dreaming. That would explain everything. Although I haven't had such a strange dream since that time I ate too much pie before bed." She mused to herself. Luna sweatdropped again.

This is no dream Usagi. This is real. The Negaverse has returned, it is your duty as Sailor Moon to protect everyone from the forces of evil."

Of course. Whatever you say Talking Luna." She dismissed. " I just have to go on about my business and I'll eventually wake up. I believe we were supposed to be heading home correct?"

Y, yes…"

Ok. I wonder if I take the same route home in the dream world that I do in the real one. Hmm." She mumbled as she turned a corner. " So…Talking Dream Luna, Tell me more about all this evil fighting stuff. If I can remember it when I wake up it would make a great story."

*sigh* What do you want to know?" Luna asked exasperated.

You said you were looking for the Moon Princess?"

Yes."

Are you sure she's here? Shouldn't she be on the moon?"

Well sort of. She used to live there with her mother the Queen. There was once a large gathering there that was attacked by the Negaverse. There was a fierce battle but eventually everyone was killed except the Queen, Princess, Her Senshi, and the Prince of Earth… The Senshi all fought valiantly but were eventually struck down. As were the Prince and Princess. When the Queen saw this, she sacrificed her life to seal the evil away in another dimension and sent everyone else to be reborn her on earth, Princess and Senshi included.

Senshi?"

The Royal Guard. Each of the nine planets, save Earth, sent their own princesses to guard Princess Serena. For some reason only females can become Senshi. Which left the Prince of Earth out. They were all very close friends though."

One from each planet except Earth… but what about me? Am I not Sailor Moon? Am I not one of the Royal Guard?"

Ummm… yess…I mean..no…well… that is to say…you.." Luna stumbled. Usagi stopped and eyed her for a moment.

You're hiding something."

Am not."

Are too."

Am Not!."

…Whatever…" Usagi thought for a moment. _'one from each planet huh? Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Earth didn't have one, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto. All Princesses of their own planets sent to guard the Moon Princess. But wouldn't that make Sailor Moon the Moon Princess?...hmm…I bet that's it. Luna doesn't want me to know…hehehe…wait a minute. This is my dream. I make the rules.'_ "Hehehe…I got this figured out. Hehehe."

What are you talking about?" Luna asked bewildered.

Eight Sailor Senshi." Usagi ticked each point off on her fingers, starting with one. " Each princesses of their own planets sent to guard the Princess of the moon." She held up another finger. "I am now Sailor Moon." She held up a third." It only makes sense that the Senshi of the Moon would be the Moon Princess herself." A fourth finger. " Which makes me the Moon Princess. " She said smugly turning to Luna and showing her five triumphant fingers. Luna merely hung her mouth wide open in shock. It wasn't time for her to know that yet. In fact she shouldn't even know she's Sailor Moon yet. How could her plans go this wrong. Usagi merely smiled in silence the rest of the way home. This certainly was a weird dream. She only hoped she could remember it when she awoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Next Morning XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wake up Usagi… Time to get up." The voice said, sing-song.

mmmFew more minutes mom…" Usagi Grumbled as she rolled over.

If you don't get up you'll miss breakfast…" said the sing-song voice again. Usagi sat up alert.

Breakfast? Who said something about breakfast?"

Me. I did" Usagi looked around for the voice. Her room seemed empty.

Where are you?" she wiped her eyes looking again.

Down here silly girl." Usagi looked down.

Luna? Was that you?"

Of course it was me. Who else?" Luna said.

Y, You can Talk!?" she half screamed.

We already went over all that yesterday on the way home. Or have you forgotten fighting and killing that youma as Sailor Moon?"

Tha,,that was Real? I thought I was dreaming!"

Yes it's real for goodness sake. The forces of the Negaverse have returned and it's your Duty as Sailor Moon to defend the people of earth. Now hurry up and get ready then go eat a nice big breakfast. We've got a lot of training to do today if we want to get you up to speed. Usagi looked at the clock. 7:00 it read.

*groan* Why Me?..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Is that bacon ready yet boy? I swear, I could have gone out and slaughtered the pig myself before now." Inquired the Walrus, I mean Vernon. Harry simply rolled his eyes and continued with his task. His mind wasn't really on his work. Instead he was thinking about what little he'd been able to read in his mother's diary the night before. He would've read more if the Dursleys hadn't come home so early.

Lily started her diary off in the past tense. He guessed it was a sort of backstory leading up to whatever made her decide to write it in the first place.

_September 13th, 1971_

_My name is Lily Evans. I'm eleven years old. I've never really written a diary before, but I thought perhaps I should considering what all has happened to me in the last few months. Especially with the first couple weeks of classwork beginning to roll in, I'm liable to forget all the details. Maybe one day I'll want to look back and see exactly how all this madness started. Or maybe it will make a good story for my children. Who knows. _

_I'm the youngest of two girls. My older sister is Petunia. We used to be close, but I'm afraid she's grown distant after all this craziness. It never really bothered her before. In fact she was as excited as me when my letter came. I think she simply got jealous when she found out she couldn't come with me. Maybe I'll write her a letter and apologize. But enough about that. _

_I've always been…a little different. There have always been strange things happening around me. Mom told me that once when I was a baby, I fell out of my high chair and instead of hitting the floor I simply slowed and landed lightly as if I had a parachute. I remember I once lost my favorite doll. I searched everywhere for it and couldn't find it. Just when I had given up and collapsed in the floor to cry, the doll appeared out of nowhere and landed on my head. There were many more instances, but those were what come to mind. Neither I nor my family knew what was causing these strange things. Mom and dad always told me it was just a coincidence, but I think deep down I always knew. I had my beliefs somewhat confirmed by a chance meeting with a stranger. _

_He was a nice boy, although a little quiet. He explained it somewhat vaguely, as if he didn't quite know if he should tell me or not. When I asked him to go into more detail, he simply told me that all would be explained when my letter came. "What letter?" I asked. He told me that since I had already turned eleven I should be getting a letter explaining things to me sometime during the summer. He also said that since I was what he called "muggleborn", someone would deliver the letter in person, in case any further explanations where required. I tried to get more information out of him, but he simply smiled and left. I remember waiting anxiously for weeks on end for this so called "Life Changing Letter." Of course I filled Petunia in on the conversation and she was as anxious as me for this so called letter. _

_Then in mid July, just when I'd almost given up hope, came a knock at the door…_

That was all Harry had been able to read before the buzzer went off. He mentally kicked himself for not bringing the diary with him. He was so pre-occupied he nearly skipped his scrap of a breakfast that Vernon and Dudley had left him. It was no matter though, he would be able to get more food later on. He would now be able to eat much better since MacGyvering his cupboard latch. He was almost finished with the dishes when Petunia came back into the kitchen from who knows where. She and Harry met eyes for a few moments. Her look of utter contempt was slightly more pronounced than usual.

What? Is there something on my face?" he asked. She simply snorted.

When you're finished there, go upstairs and fetch the clippers. I'll not have anyone staying in my house looking like a long-hair beatnik." She jeered.

It's not that bad." He stated drying his hands. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Clippers..Now." she commanded. He just shrugged and did as he was told. He later wished he had ignored her after seeing the horrible hack job of a haircut she had given him. It was uneven as all get out. Some places where still long while others were right down to the scalp. He looked like he had fought a battle against a pissed-off weed-eater and lost. Luckilly he didn't have a lot of time to dwell on it as, once again, the Dursleys worked him ragged with trivial housework. Only difference is that this time they were home and loved to watch over his shoulder and lob criticisms. He passed out that night so exausted the only thought that crossed his mind was abject horror at the state of his hair. Not even a second thought of more food or his mother's diary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*YAWWNNNnnn*

Anna and Lora gaped at the green haired senshi as she unleashed upon them the longest yawn either had ever seen or heard of.

…What?" Pluto said seeing their faces.

Getting tired? Maybe you should take a nap or something." Lora suggested.

I doubt if that would help her. Her planetary powers have been constantly active since she got here. Soon she'll have to return to her own realm. This happened once before when another plan I had required her to be here for an extended time." Explained Anna.

Really? I have to go home? Will I be able to come back here?" Pluto asked.

Well I don't know. You couldn't last time, but you did stay until you passed out. Then you simply flashed back to the same moment you left from." Pondered Anna.

Well perhaps if I leave early I'll be able to come back if something happens and I need your help. I suppose I should really be a participant in this instead of a planner. I trust I can leave it in both of your hands to see this plan through?" Pluto said as she stood and gathered her garnet rod.

Of course you can. It is our job after all." Laughed Lora as she stood and reached over the table to hug Pluto. "It was nice meeting you Setsuna. I hope we can meet again someday."

Me to Lora. Me too." Was the answer. Pluto looked to Anna who smiled and motioned for her to 'get over here'.

And we have to say goodbye yet again. You know you can't reveal anything about us or the plan to anyone else right? Not that they would believe you anyways." Anna laughed.

I'm not sure I believe it yet." Pluto Laughed back, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Farewell my friends…I'd say I won't forget you, but I suppose on the next repeat I would be proven a liar." Pluto said as she moved back to the center of the room. She held aloft her garnet rod which began to glow purple. Lora and Anna simply chuckled, their eyes beginning to fill as well.

See you." Lora waved as the purple glow increased.

Until next time.." Anna said as the glow came to its crescendo and Sailor Pluto disappeared with a small pop.

A small drop of water fell timelessly with a small twinkling noise before reaching the end of Its short journey by hitting the floor at the angels' feet. If ever a blessing was given by an angel's touch, the same could be said of an angel's tear willingly shed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Moon Tiara MAGIC! " Yelled Sailor Moon as her glowing discus once again embedded itself in the wooden target that Luna had managed to extract from her Subspace Pocket. The discus slowly faded until it changed back to an ornate golden tiara, before fading into nothingness and re-appearing on the forehead of the blonde Senshi. "…and Two-hundred.. now I can relax until Luna gets back. Hehe, maybe I'll just have a small taste of the lunch I packed." Sailor Moon snickered. She nimbly strode over to a nearby tree where she had left her belongings. After she'd retrieved her bag she looked around the area for a place to sit. It was a pretty area. Luna had picked it out. It was a heavily wooded area adjacent to a large park on the edge of town. Heavily wooded, all except this small clearing where she trained. Luna said it was so that no-one saw her practice. 'I suppose people would think it strange to see someone dressed like me running around yelling and hurling magic at a tree.' She mused as she sat on an old stump and put the bag in her lap. She looked first one way, then the other, to make sure the coast was clear. She then dropped her Henshin. There was a bright white flash, and a small 9 year old version of herself had taken her place as she dug into the bag with a greedy smile. She was mid-way through her second bite when Luna said:

Slacking off again are we?" Usagi jumped up and assumed a fighting stance, which may have been intimidating had she not been a 9 year old, and had she not had half a ham sandwich hanging from her mouth. Usagi sighed and removed the sandwich.

Oh. It's just you. Why do you always scare me like that?" she said through a mouthful of sandwich.

It's hardly my fault you fail to pay attention to your surroundings. Now are you quite finished? I brought you a gift that will help us with the next part of your training." Luna said amused.

Usagi nodded as she swallowed the last of her piece of sandwich. "Ya. I'm done for now." She stood and patted the dust of her shorts. "what medieval torture device have you brought me this time?" she joked.

Oh. Just this little number." Luna said as she flipped an object toward Usagi. It landed about halfway there with a very heavy thud.

What is it?"

It's a weighted training discus. It's hollow insides can be filled with weight to help track and field athletes train to throw farther."

Great. What are we using for weight?"

I figured sand for a few minutes to let you get used to it, then we'll switch to Lead."

…my lucky day…" Usagi sweatdropped. She held her broach up "Moon…"

No. Wait." Luna cut her off. "I want you to do this without transforming."

What!? Why?"

Because, I think that when you transform, the silver crystal more or less takes over and does all the battling for you. The purpose of this training is to get you to where it's actually you doing the fighting." Luna explained. Usagi thought for a moment…

Well…I don't think that's completely right."

Oh really? Do tell."

I think that the crystal does help me cope with the sudden change in height and balance and stuff like that, but the rest is mostly me…I think…" luna looked puzzled. "…actually…no it's not like that at all. It's more like I tell Sailor Moon what I want her to do, and she already knows how to do it and then does it." Luna just looked more puzzled. Usagi thought for a few moments for a way to illustrate it. " it's…it's kind of like watching a movie. I can see and hear everything just like normal then say that a youma fires a blast at me. I think to myself 'Backflip'. Where normally I couldn't do a backflip to save my life, Sailor Moon takes over and does a backflip into a back handspring and lands back in a fighting stance while I'm just along for the ride." Luna considered her for a moment.

It's sounds like the crystal is doing the work for you like I said before." Luna said condescendingly. Usagi frowned.

No. that's not how it is."

Oh really? How do you know?" Luna chastised.

Because…" Usagi Harrumphed.

Because how?" Luna eyed her.

Because THIS!" Usagi yelled. Luna watched in awe as Usagi, not Sailor Moon, then spun into a backflip then a back handspring to land perfectly in a fighting stance.

I..I..I thought you said you couldn't do a backflip to save your life!" Luna Stumbled.

I couldn't. that is until Sailor Moon taught me how." Usagi said smugly.

I thought you said it was like you were along for the ride." Luna countered.

I was… the first time… then the next time it was like my limbs were my own but Sailor Moon was guiding me like a puppet, then each time after that I needed her guidance less and less until it was just me." Usagi smiled fondly at the memory.

A..Amazing.. is it like that with everything?" Luna asked astonished. Usagi shrugged.

More or less."

Well.. what about the witty taunts and theatrics and knowing the attack name? surely that didn't come from you."

Actually I think they did. I knew what I wanted to do, and Sailor Moon just supplied the actual words. Maybe I just watch too much TV and read too many comics…wait…did you just call me stupid?

What? Of course not. I'd never do such a thing." Luna looked away. Usagi eyed her.

Okay then… no kitty treats for you tonight missy." She crossed her arms.

I…you…we…I just…" she sputtered. *Sigh* "Just throw the discus…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Author's Note]

It's a little shy of 6,000 but I think that's a good place to stop. With that I cross the 30,000 mark. It's getting sort of long and I'm having trouble remembering all the little tidbits I put in there, so if you see something out of place or where I've contradicted myself, please feel free to pm me or leave a review or something and I'll go back and fix it.

GW Bush calls this a Preemptive Strike: I'd appreciate if you didn't bother me with spelling or grammar bugs. No one has as of yet. I know they're in there but I really try to proofread everything so if you'll just skip right over them I'll be grateful. :D

If the cupboard latch thing is confusing you, let me know and I'll post some sort of illustration. Originally I wanted to draw a little sketch for each chapter but so far I only have one for ch1. Maybe more to come. If you feel inspired, feel free to sketch it yourself, let me know and if it's not utter garbage, I'll link it. Even if it is, I may still. If it makes me laugh :D (no promises though) lol

The damn Dursleys. Didn't even tell Harry his parent's names. Poor kid never even gave it much thought.

Oh Noez! Usagi figured out that she's the Moon Princess!

Writing Lily's diary entry was interesting…I've never written for her before. Hope it turned out well. I think maybe from now on I'll just pull excerpts. Or summarize.

I'll miss the Anna/Lora/Setsuna trifecta but I decided that Setsuna shouldn't be all-knowing as she will need to be a part of events later. But I wanted to leave the option of returning. So there we go.

I greatly enjoyed the training scene. It practically wrote itself. I hope I didn't make Sailor Moon too OP. although I did say I wanted the Senshi to be OP so I guess we'll all have to just roll with it.

Man. i didn't realize that the story hasn't really even got started yet. I'll try to keep ahead and get more chapters out to you. i just finished chapter 10 and things are getting good. so ch 7 will go up just as soon as i finish 11.

Read and Review

Tksanders3


	7. Author's Note: Redux

30,337

[AN] I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter

A Crossing of Paths: When Angels Conspire

Authors Note: Redux

As a very late Christmas Present, I thought I should give this story a little update. As of right now I'm about 2500 words into writing Chapter 11. As I've said before, I want to have at least four chapters written before I post another one. Which means that when I finish 11 I can post 7. Except for this. I have reached a spot in this story where I honestly don't know where I want it to go. I didn't start with a definite outline of the whole story. I had an idea for the beginning, and I figured I'd just write by the seat of my pants and see where it goes. I've done that, and that seems to be what's taking so long. Oh the woes of one's first fanfic.

I hate being one of those writers that never seems to update. I can honestly say the biggest reason for me taking so long is, I hardly ever work on it. I wish that wasn't the case, but it is. I figure now it's the winter months, I'll have more time to work on my writing as it's too cold to be outside. Hopefully.

Really, the main purpose of this note is to say that you might as well consider this story to be on hiatus. It's not, but it will seem like it to you all. I want to write not just a few, but several chapters, before posting any more new ones. I do tend to write better by the seat of my pants, but the problem is that doing that makes you have to go back and add details into the story to either foreshadow, or make whatever you've written later possible. I can't do that if I've posted that chapter already. So by not posting I can go back in and change things easier and make the whole story flow better.

My intention is to write the entirety of Year 1 and maybe Year 2 then maybe I'll know what I'm doing about re-merging the storylines. I want to get some senshi-ness in here. What I'm getting at is that I don't know how long this will take. So I ask patience.

To reward that patience, here is an excerpt from Ch 7:

_"…He _(Harry)_ strode quietly along the playground, observing the other kids playing. He would love to join in, but he knew he would just bring Dudley's gang's wrath down upon anyone nice enough to let him join them. It was fine however. He enjoyed watching other's have fun even if he couldn't be a part of it. 'Maybe it's part of growing up' he thought to himself. Lord knows that he's had to grow up quick in his short childhood._

_His thoughts were cut short, however, when he spotted Dudley and his gang across the playground. He hoped that they didn't target some defenseless kid as they were wont to do. Not that he wanted them to come after him, but he couldn't stand watching them pick on others. He would normally step in the way if that was the case and turn their attentions toward himself. So he would usually be a part of whatever it was whether he liked it or not. His suspicions were confirmed when Piers locked eyes with him and pointed him out to Dudley. General Wide-Load then rallied his troops and commenced Operation Harry Hunt. Harry simply groaned and rolled his eyes as he turned an about-face and ran. Good thing that the gang's forte was not exercise. With any luck he could keep outmaneuvering them for the remainder of the period._

_As fate would have it, Luck was not on his side. He thought it was when the gang managed to corner him at the back fence of the playground. They thought they had him cornered anyway. They failed to realize that with his light frame he could easily hop the short chain link fence. Which of course he did and then ran around the corner of the nearest building. His sizeable lead on them soon dwindled as he didn't know this part of the school as well as he should and made several wrong moves. He soon found himself at yet another dead end. He was in an alley between two dumpsters. There was a door but there was no handle on this side. He figured it must be a fire escape or something. He turned to run back out but the gang had already shut down the only exit and began to advance. The walls were high and there was nowhere to go. He resigned himself to his fate and prepared to fight and be beaten. That was until they began to find weapons. One had a rock, Dudley had a bat, one grabbed a metal pipe, and Piers had…is that a croquet mallet? This was not good. They may be children no older than him, but he was smart enough to know that he probably wouldn't survive a beating by several armed assailants, no matter the age._

_He searched again, frantically for an escape route. There were none. He curled up between the dumpsters and guarded himself with this limbs. Maybe if he did that he could get out of this with nothing more than a few broken bones. He silently cursed them. He hadn't done anything to deserve any of this. Nothing except exist. The assailants were closing in. closer and closer. The walls themselves seemed to be closing in. Heck, they sky was seeming to fall closer. Closer and closer everything came. The gang was upon him. He registered the movement of the first rearing back his weapon to strike. He closed his eyes. Desperately wishing for a reprieve._

_Everything seemed to coalesce into a crushing pressure that seemed to expel all the air from his lungs. For a moment he saw nothing but white. He felt like he was beginning to be forced through a small tube, when suddenly the crushing sensation and pressure began to subside to a more manageable state. He felt something inside him holding him back. It seemed to want to guide him. He was at first unsure of what to do. His indecision was not something that seemed to agree with the pressure, which was still present although lessened. The pressure began to change its quality to something all-together more sharp and vicious. It began to lash out at him. It wanted to cause him harm. Luckily he wasn't as immersed in it as he had been previously so he was protected from it for the most part. It was almost like pulling a hot baking dish from the oven. But instead of using proper gloves it was like using a folded dish towel. It would protect you for a moment but the longer you hold on to the pan, the more it burns you. That sensation made his mind up for him. He didn't know anything about the pressure or the tugging sensation, only that the tugging wasn't trying to hurt him. He let the tug pull him along…"_

I would also like to note that all this dilly dallying and delays may frustrate some readers. I know it does when I'm the reader. My suggestion is to take it from wherever and write your own story. It's fairly satisfying.

I would appreciate it if you didn't steal any of my concepts, but I understand if you do something similar, but not identical. If you use one of my original ideas, I don't require you to ask permission, but I do ask that you credit me for it. I try to do the same. I would ask that if you do write a story similar to this, send me a link. I want to read it. Feel free to shoot over to my profile where I have outlined a few challenges I'd like to see someone write. No rewards or anything. Writing is its' own reward.

Merry (very late) Christmas

Tksanders3


End file.
